


Тьма перед рассветом

by Military_Intelligence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Intelligence/pseuds/Military_Intelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грегори Лестрейда похищают вместе с Майкрофтом Холмсом, и во время их вынужденного заключения он понимает, что с его соседом по темнице что-то не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тьма перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Darkest Before Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894085) by [LapisLazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli/pseuds/LapisLazuli). 



Глава 1

В первый раз это было страшно. Во второй ― немного пугающе. В третий, четвертый и пятый ― неуютно. Но сейчас это уже стало смешным.

Не в силах сдержаться, Грег Лестрейд рассмеялся вслух.

― Я веселю вас, детектив-инспектор? ― ледяным тоном спросил Майкрофт Холмс, приближаясь к Грегу, который стоял напротив неприметной черной машины, которая и привезла его сюда.

― Нет, просто… нам стоит прекратить встречаться при таких обстоятельствах, ― вновь хмыкнул Грег, обводя рукой пыльный заброшенный склад.

Два высоких мягких кресла, выглядевшие так, словно их принесли из холла какой-нибудь гостиницы, и совершенно неуместные в данном месте, стояли в центре огромного помещения, и их резные ножки отбрасывали причудливые тени в ярком свете машинных фар.

― Прошу прощения? Наши беседы причиняют вам неудобство? ― сузив глаза, поинтересовался Майкрофт.

― Да, немного, ― улыбнувшись, отозвался Грег, наслаждаясь ставшим еще более мрачным выражением лица Майкрофта. ― Сейчас, например, я ужасно хочу есть. Может, встретимся в следующий раз в кафе? Я бы убил за сэндвич с беконом.

Майкрофт удивленно моргнул, затем слегка усмехнулся.

― Понимаю.

Он оглядел большой пустой склад, а когда снова повернулся к Грегу, его улыбка стала чуть шире.

― Полагаю, в следующий раз я смогу предоставить закуски и напитки, если вам так будет удобнее.

― Да? Звучит заманчиво, ― улыбнулся в ответ Грег. Ему нравились эти моменты, когда Майкрофт немного ослаблял железный самоконтроль и показывал если не свои истинные чувства, то хотя бы их тень. ― А пока что придется довольствоваться, чем есть. Начнем?

Майкрофт чуть подался вперед и показал на кресла. Грег склонил голову в знак согласия и, не переставая улыбаться, плюхнулся в кресло, стоявшее «лицом» к машине. Он по опыту знал, что Майкрофт предпочитал сидеть спиной к свету, пряча лицо в тени, чтобы сохранять таинственность, которой он так старательно окружал себя. Однако Грег неплохо изучил язык его тела, и потому темнота скрывала Майкрофта не так хорошо, как он думал.

Майкрофт опустился во второе кресло с непринужденной грацией, которой Грег всегда восхищался ― самому ему было далеко до таких изящных отточенных движений. Майкрофт сел, выпрямив спину и сведя ноги, а зонт положил на колени, придерживая его обеими руками, в то время как Грег устроился поудобнее, практически распластавшись в кресле.

― Откуда вообще здесь эти кресла? ― спросил Грег, прежде чем Майкрофт успел что-то сказать. ― Они под нами не обрушатся? Вы что, приказали кому-то притащить сюда два тяжеленных кресла перед вашим приездом, или же они всегда стоят здесь, на тот случай, если вы вдруг решите наведаться на этот склад?

― Простите, это секрет.

Это было сказано без капли иронии, и Грег хмыкнул, довольный тем, что Майкрофт позволяет себя поддразнивать. Несмотря на довольно неудачное начало их знакомства, произошедшего после того, как Грег арестовал Шерлока, который ворвался на место преступления с рассказом о деталях совершенного убийства, сейчас с Майкрофтом было вполне приятно общаться.

― Что ж, тогда перейдем к делу.

― Да. Как поживает мой брат?

Грег открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал оглушительный сигнал тревоги, раздавшийся на складе. Зажав уши руками, Грег вскочил на ноги и увидел, что Майкрофт, также вставший, осматривает темное помещение. Повернувшись, он сказал что-то, но Грег ничего не услышал из-за несмолкающего пронзительного звука, настолько громкого, что у него даже выступили на глазах слезы. В глазах Майкрофта было удивление и, кажется, даже страх, и то, что такой человек, как он, позволил себе показать эмоции, вызвало у Грега чувство, близкое к панике. На секунду он обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в непроницаемой темноте вокруг них, но это было бесполезно. Когда он снова повернулся к Майкрофту, то увидел, что тот исчез. Его кресло, стоявшее между Грегом и машиной, осталось на месте, но самого Майкрофта нигде не было. Пораженный, Грег отшатнулся и, налетев на свое кресло, упал. Он инстинктивно вытянул руки, чтобы смягчить падение, и резкий звук по-прежнему завывавшей сирены ударил по его барабанным перепонкам. Однако Грегу удалось на время отвлечься от этого, и он снова осмотрел склад, стараясь найти взглядом Майкрофта. Не мог же тот просто раствориться в воздухе. Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение сбоку, и, повернувшись, вгляделся в темноту. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а затем он снова увидел едва уловимое движение. Он сделал пару шагов в ту сторону и вдруг ощутил, как что-то больно кольнуло его в шею.

Он вскрикнул, но не услышал этого за шумом сирены. Схватившись за шею, он нащупал маленький металлический шарик на конце вонзившейся в него иглы. Грег дернул за иглу, безуспешно стараясь вытащить ее, сделал по инерции шаг вперед, а потом у него в глазах все потемнело, и последним, что он почувствовал, упав лицом на пыльный бетонный пол, была острая боль.

* * *

Просыпался Грег медленно, пытаясь выветрить из головы туман обрывочных воспоминаний и неясных образов. Во рту у него пересохло, по горлу, казалось, прошлись наждачкой, а лицо болело. Первым порывом Грега было застонать, перекатиться на спину и ощупать лицо, чтобы проверить, не сломан ли нос, но что-то его остановило. Сначала он не понял, что именно, но затем осознал, что не помнит, что с ним произошло, а инстинкты буквально вопили о том, что он должен замереть и оценить ситуацию, прежде чем давать знать тем, кто мог за ним наблюдать, что он пришел в себя.

Медленно и равномерно дыша через рот ― нос был совершенно забит, ― Грег ощутил привкус затхлости, мокрой земли и камня, какой иногда бывает в заброшенных подвалах.

Прислушавшись, Грег уловил, как где-то тихо журчит и плещется вода. Фонтан? Грег продолжил неподвижно лежать, но, как он ни напрягал слух, ничего больше не услышал. Не похоже, что в помещении был кто-то еще. Наконец, Грег решил, что пора посмотреть, что происходит. Сначала он приоткрыл один глаз, но не увидел ничего, кроме непонятной серой мути перед лицом. Затем он рискнул открыть второй глаз, но картина почти не изменилась. Судя по всему, он смотрел на стену. По-прежнему не слыша ничего, кроме успокаивающего журчания воды, Грег пошевелился и дотронулся до лица. Как ни странно, руки у него оказались свободны, и это насторожило Грега, ожидавшего, что он будет связан.

Он с трудом сел, не сдержав стон, когда голова и лицо отреагировали на его движение болью, и, повернувшись, прислонился спиной к стене. Обведя глазами комнату, он сразу же увидел Майкрофта Холмса ― избитого и бесчувственного, прикованного к противоположной стене кандалами с тяжелыми цепями.

Грег хотел было броситься к нему и проверить, жив ли он, но помедлил, чтобы выяснить, не появятся ли их похитители теперь, когда он очнулся. Он не сводил глаз с Майкрофта и с облегчением заметил, что тот дышит.

Пока Грег ждал возможного появления их тюремщиков, он внимательно осмотрел комнату. Она была небольшой, довольно длинной, но узкой, овальной формы. Стены были сделаны из грубого необработанного камня, что придавало помещению сходство с пещерой, а пол ― покрыт толстым слоем плотно утрамбованной грязи, в которой то тут, то там виднелись камни. Вдоль дальней от Грега стены бежал тонкий ручей, пересекавший всю комнату и утекавший в дыру в противоположной стене, забранную толстой решеткой. Единственным источником света была яркая лампочка без абажура, закрепленная на одной стене.

Грег еще раз ощупал пальцами лицо: нос опух и болел, а на губах и подбородке запеклась кровь. Значит, нос, скорее всего, был сломан. Щека тоже болела, и он вдруг вспомнил, как упал лицом на пол там, на складе… Склад! Он встречался с Майкрофтом, потом раздалась эта ужасная сирена, потом его уколи чем-то вроде дротика в шею, а потом… Потом он проснулся здесь, а вот как он сюда попал, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Где бы это «здесь» ни было. О господи.

Несколько минут Грег сидел, не шевелясь, и пытался побороть подступающий приступ паники, а затем рассудил, что либо похитители за ними не наблюдают, либо, в свою очередь, ждут, что он будет делать, а проверить, что с Майкрофтом, ему необходимо в любом случае. И он встал, держась за стену и морщась от боли. Потолок был высоким и также сделанным из нетесаного камня, что еще больше делало комнату похожей на пещеру. Пыхтя от усилий и спотыкаясь, Грег дошел до Майкрофта. Тот сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, как недавно сам Грег, а на его запястьях были темные коричнево-серые кандалы, соединенные с толстыми цепями из того же материала, намертво вбитыми в стену. Судя по его позе, Майкрофт был какое-то время в сознании после того, как его приковали к стене, но сейчас он, опустив голову, свешивался вперед, удерживаемый лишь цепями, которые были недостаточно длинными для того, чтобы он мог опустить руки до пола.

Грег положил ему на плечо руку и позвал тихо:

― Эй, Майкрофт.

Он понятия не имел, как привести его в чувства. Когда Майкрофт не ответил, Грег слегка потряс его, снова окликнув. На этот раз Майкрофт пошевелился и застонал, дернув головой. Грег опять потряс его, и Майкрофт посмотрел на него, часто моргая. Разглядев его, Грег охнул: Майкрофт выглядел просто ужасно. Огромные яркие синяки и кровоподтеки покрывали его бледное лицо, а один глаз заплыл и даже не открывался. Скулы заострились, и он казался таким изможденным, что Грег невольно подумал о том, что находился без сознания гораздо дольше, чем полагал, раз Майкрофт успел дойти до такого состояния.

Майкрофту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что происходит, а затем глаза его прояснились, и он вперился взглядом в Грега. Он попытался что-то сказать, но смог лишь прохрипеть нечто невнятное, и Грег поморщился, жалея его.

― Подождите, я сейчас принесу воды.

Он приблизился к ручью и осмотрел его. Вода была прозрачной и ничем не пахла, если с ней и было что-то не так, у Грега не было иной возможности выяснить это, кроме как на вкус. Пожав плечами, Грег набрал пригоршню и быстро выпил ее ― вода как вода. Сложив ладони лодочкой, он зачерпнул в них воду и вернулся к Майкрофту. Несмотря на все его старания, половину он все же пролил по дороге. Он поднес руки к губам Майкрофта, и тот жадно выпил скудную порцию, часть которой вытекла у него изо рта и скатилась по подбородку. Как только ладони опустели, Грег набрал еще воды и снова напоил Майкрофта. Однако когда он в третий раз собрался к ручью, Майкрофт остановил его.

― Подождите, ― просипел он. ― Помогите… мои запястья…

Он замолк, обессиленно закрыв глаза, как будто потратив все силы на то, чтобы произнести эти слова.

Грег взял его за руку и внимательно посмотрел на запястье, но не увидел ничего необычного, даже синяков. Правда, он почувствовал странный запах, какой бывает от жарящегося мяса.

Майкрофт поднял руку, и один из наручников его кандалов сполз, обнажив скрытые под ним ожоги.

― Майкрофт, какого черта? ― воскликнул Грег и осторожно отпустил его руку, чтобы взглянуть на второе запястье, которое оказалось в таком же плачевном виде.

― Оберните их… тканью, ― успел выдохнуть Майкрофт перед тем, как потерять сознание и обмякнуть.

Грег кивнул и, отступив на шаг назад, задумался. Похитители закатали рукава пиджака Майкрофта, чтобы было удобнее сковывать его, и сначала Грег хотел было опустить рукава, протащив их под наручники, но отказался от этой идеи. Нет, ему нужно было что-то, что не будет задираться при каждом движении Майкрофта. Грег снял свою рубашку, стараясь не обращать внимания на холод, а затем майку и порвал ее на полосы. После этого он аккуратно продел их по очереди под наручники и обмотал вокруг обожженных запястий Майкрофта, который к этому моменту пришел в себя и шипел от боли. Это заняло немало времени, но когда Грег, наконец, закончил, запястья были обернуты толстыми повязками из мягкого хлопка, которые не давали наручникам спуститься ниже. Больше Грег ничем не мог помочь. Майкрофт, сгорбившись, прислонился к стене и тяжело дышал, ожидая, когда боль хоть немного утихнет. Грег, не зная, что делать, спросил через некоторое время:

― Еще воды?

― Нет… отдохнуть, ― не открывая глаз, ответил Майкрофт.

Грег снова кивнул, хотя Майкрофт и не смотрел на него. Он надел рубашку, поежившись от холода, и, не представляя, чем еще занять себя, уставился на Майкрофта. Связанный и раненый, он казался меньше и худее, чем обычно, но все равно не потерял ауру властности, которая постоянно обволакивала его, как вторая кожа. Грег всегда уважал его, даже когда они спорили из-за того, как лучше реагировать на недопустимое поведение Шерлока на местах преступлений, а в последнее время, как Грег признался самому себе, ему стала нравиться компания Майкрофта, пусть они и редко встречались. Он стал с нетерпением ждать каждого появления черной машины, внезапно подъезжающей сзади и распахивающей заднюю дверь в молчаливом приглашении.

Грег вдруг ощутил острое желание хоть как-то подбодрить Майкрофта, может, даже обнять. Он бы так и сделал, если бы был уверен, что его порыв будет благосклонно принят. Но он не сомневался, что для Майкрофта Холмса объятия были ничем не лучше нападения врагов, и потому не стал распускать руки.

Не в силах усидеть на месте из-за гложущего его беспокойства, Грег отвернулся от Майкрофта и еще раз осмотрел комнату. В противоположной стене, рядом с тем местом, где он очнулся, была дверь, сделанная из того же уродливого серо-коричневого металла, что и кандалы Майкрофта. Дыра в стене, из которой вытекал пересекающий комнату ручей, была как две капли воды похожа на ту, в которую он вытекал. Больше в помещении ничего не было.

Грег глотнул еще воды, но совсем чуть-чуть: он по-прежнему не знал, не отравлена ли она, и поэтому решил подождать, прежде чем напиться от души. Остатки майки он окунул в ручей и протер лицо. Прохладная вода принесла мгновенное, хоть и недолгое облегчение.

Грег медленно обошел комнату и, встав у двери, провел по ней рукой. Металл на ощупь был холодным и грубым. Создавалось впечатление, что дверь была сделана из цельного куска металла, поскольку никаких зазоров в ней не наблюдалось. Ни дверной ручки, ни засова в ней также не было. К тому же она прилегала к каменной стене так плотно, будто бы была вырублена в ней. Если комната казалась сделанной наспех, то на дверь усилий не пожалели, и было очевидно, что ее невозможно сломать или взломать.

Грег содрогнулся.

Не отходя от двери, он вспомнил о том, что произошло на складе, попробовал прикинуть, как им сбежать, представил, что может случиться с ними в этом месте, и понял, что не может сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли. Стоять неподвижно было невыносимо, и он начал мерить шагами помещение.

Их тюрьма была шесть шагов длину и три ― в ширину. Ходя туда-сюда, он считал шаги, как делал это, когда был ребенком, стараясь успокоиться таким образом после ссор с братом. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть в одну сторону, раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть ― в другую, и снова ― раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть. В конце концов монотонные движения постепенно уняли его смятение.

Грег как раз снова проходил мимо двери, когда ему послышалось, что Майкрофт издал тихий стон. Он быстро повернулся к нему, задев рукой свой карман, в котором, к его удивлению, что-то лежало. Это оказался мобильный телефон. Похлопав себя по другому карману, Грег выяснил, что ему также оставили ключи, хотя кошелек бесследно исчез. Он еще недоуменно смотрел на телефон, который держал в руках, когда Майкрофт сказал тихо:

― Мой они тоже оставили.

Грег резко поднял голову.

― Боже, Майкрофт! Как вы себя чувствуете? ― Подбежав к нему, Грег присел перед ним на колени и вгляделся в его лицо, сам не зная, что он надеялся увидеть. Майкрофт был все таким же избитым и измученным.

― Уже лучше, спасибо, детектив-инспектор. Не могу передать, какое облегчение принесли мне ваши повязки на запястьях.

― Хорошо. Может, будете называть меня Грегом? ― с улыбкой спросил он после короткой паузы. ― Думаю, после того, как нас вместе похитили, можно уже отбросить формальности.

Майкрофт ответил усталой, но искренней улыбкой.

― Разумеется, Грегори.

Грег слегка покраснел, услышав, как Майкрофт впервые в жизни называет его по имени, и, стараясь скрыть это, спросил:

― Откуда у вас эти ужасные ожоги?

Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на него так, словно видел Грега насквозь, но, к счастью, тот привык к подобным изучающим взглядам братьев Холмс и стойко выдержал роль жука под микроскопом. Хотя он понятия не имел, что Майкрофт пытался в нем разглядеть. В итоге Майкрофт снова закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к стене позади него.

― Не знаю. Должно быть, это произошло во время похищения.

― Странно, что они находятся точно под браслетами кандалов.

― Да, ― согласился Майкрофт.

Пока он отдыхал, Грег проверил телефон.

― Здесь нет сигнала.

― Я знаю. Подозреваю, мы глубоко под землей. Вероятнее всего, именно поэтому они оставили нам телефоны.

― Даже если так, это все равно плохой знак. Если бы они планировали отпустить нас, то все равно забрали бы телефоны, на всякий случай.

― Да, ― сказал Майкрофт.

Он сидел неподвижно и, казалось, не собирался открывать глаза.

― Господи.

Грег сел рядом с ним, также спиной к стене, и откинул голову с такой силой, что боль отдалась в его разбитом лице. Поморщившись, он осторожно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до скул. В нем вновь стала подниматься паника, но он заставил себя успокоиться: бессмысленно тратить на это силы, тем более что изменить ситуацию он не мог.

― Итак, ведь вы знаете, что все это значит, да?

― Прошу прощения?

― Я о похищении. Это же настоящее похищение, не то что те, которые организовываете вы, с вежливым приглашением и роскошными машинами. Мы в… в чертовой темнице, вы прикованы к стене, мы оба избиты. У вас наверняка есть предположения о том, кто это сделал и почему.

― Почему вы решили, что целью похитителей являлся я?

― Конечно, как же я не подумал об этом варианте, ― с удивленным смешком сказал Грег. ― Возможно, они хотели похитить детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, а не скромного государственного чиновника, и выбрали как раз тот момент, когда вы решили встретиться со мной, случайно умудрившись расправиться с вашей внушительной службой безопасности. Я серьезно, Майкрофт, что вам известно? Зачем вы здесь?

― Боюсь, я этого не знаю, Грегори. Существует несколько группировок, которые могут заблуждаться, веря, что таким образом выведут меня из игры. Прежде чем лишиться сознания, я не успел рассмотреть тех, кто напал на нас, и потому у меня недостаточно данных, чтобы сделать какие-либо выводы. Пока они не появятся здесь, мы с вами в равном положении и обладаем одинаковой информацией о происходящем.

― Ну, мы оба понимаем, что это не совсем так, ― сказал Грег, и он мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как улыбается Майкрофт. Ответа он, однако, не дождался.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. Грег не знал, о чем думает Майкрофт, но сам он опять лихорадочно старался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Однако снова пришел к выводу, что это бесполезно: без информации и ресурсов они были совершенно беспомощны.

Прочистив горло, Майкрофт сказал:

― Грегори, если вас не очень затруднит, не могли бы вы принести еще воды?

― Что? Да, разумеется!

Грег вскочил на ноги и, подойдя к ручью, набрал в сложенные ладони столько воды, сколько смог, но все равно не донес до Майкрофта и половины. Он напоил Майкрофта, отведя глаза от его губ, касающихся рук Грега, и борясь с необъяснимым румянцем, грозящим залить щеки.

Допив, Майкрофт снова закрыл глаза, прислонился к стене и выдохнул. Грег едва не сделал то же самое, но вовремя опомнился и, потерев мокрой рукой загривок, спросил:

― Еще?

― Да, через минуту, ― запрокинув голову, ответил Майкрофт.

В таком положении синяки на его лице, подставленном свету, выглядели еще ярче, а щеки ― более впалыми, как будто он не ел несколько недель. Но несмотря на это, было в нем что-то странно-привлекательное. Грег признался себе в этом совсем недавно, но и до этого ему было приятно смотреть на Майкрофта.

― Так… ― он осекся, не зная, что сказать, но тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим плеском ручья, начала давить на него. Ему хотелось сменить этот успокаивающий звук, такой неуместный в данной ситуации, чем-нибудь громким и жизнеутверждающим. Хотелось сделать хоть что-то, что угодно, только бы не сидеть без дела и ждать, когда решится их судьба.

Майкрофт никак не ответил на его попытку начать разговор, но открыл глаза. Сглотнув, Грег попробовал снова:

― Кто-то должен был заметить… Наверняка у вас есть куча людей, которые обязаны броситься на ваши поиски, если вас похитят, верно?

― Не куча, вовсе нет, ― бегло улыбнулся Майкрофт. ― Но да, невзирая на то, что я занимаю лишь незначительный пост в правительстве, за мной, как правило, всегда присматривают. И, вероятно, сейчас нас и впрямь ищут.

― Вас ищут. Если сможете захватить меня с собой, когда вас придут спасать, будет здорово.

― Вы не верите, что ваши коллеги также заняты вашими поисками?

― Сомневаюсь, что они вообще знают, что я исчез, ― с горечью сказал Грег. ― У меня сегодня выходной, а с тех пор, как я развелся, дома меня никто не ждет, так что…

― Вот как… Могу я выразить вам свое сочувствие? ― неловко спросил Майкрофт, и Грег отругал себя за то, что не сумел скрыть прозвучавшую в его голосе жалость к самому себе.

― Нет, нет, я в порядке. Честно говоря, уверен, у ваших людей больше шансов найти нас, чем у моих. Если только мои не обратятся за помощью к Шерлоку, но ручаюсь, что Донован никогда этого не сделает.

Майкрофт издал звук, который можно было бы принять за вздох, но он был подозрительно похож на смех.

― Равно как и Бенджамин.

― Бенджамин?

― Мой личный помощник. Они не ладят после того, как Шерлок сообщил всему офису, что у Бенджамина роман с замужней женщиной. Как бы то ни было, Бенджамин профессионал, и будет координировать все операции, направленные на наши поиски и спасение.

― Ясно, ― отозвался Грег, немного расслабившись.

Его успокоило, что молчаливые неприметные люди, постоянно маячившие с грозным видом у Майкрофта за спиной, ищут их. Его по-прежнему выводила из себя собственная беспомощность, но уже не так сильно.

― Воды? ― предложил Грег.

― Нет, спасибо.

Он опустил глаза и кашлянул. Грег узнал этот звук и спросил:

― Что-нибудь еще?

― Не могли бы вы подать мне тряпку, которой умывались? Полагаю, сейчас это будет весьма кстати.

― Да, конечно.

Грег снял остатки майки с небольшого выступа в стене, намочил и отдал Майкрофту, который протер ею лицо, застонав, когда холодная ткань коснулась ссадин. От этого звука Грега бросило в дрожь.

Опустив тряпку, Майкрофт взглянул на стоявшего рядом с ним Грега, и в ярком свете его глаза в обрамлении темных слипшихся ресниц выглядели особенно большими и блестящими.

― Спасибо, Грегори, так намного…

В этот момент лампочка погасла, погрузив комнату в темноту

― …лучше, ― закончил Майкрофт через несколько секунд.

Грег не ответил. Он силился рассмотреть хоть что-то, но это было невозможно. Грег крепко зажмурился, затем снова открыл глаза, но ничего не изменилось. Никогда в жизни он не видел такой абсолютной непроницаемой тьмы. Она буквально душила Грега, плотно смыкаясь вокруг, и он почувствовал, как бешено начало биться у него сердце.

Не осознавая этого, Грег затаил дыхание и прислушался. Ручей, который непонятно зачем тек в помещении, все так же тихо журчал, Майкорфт едва уловимо дышал и шевелился, а сам Грег скрипел сжатыми от напряжения зубами. Никаких других звуков не было. Грег повернул голову в одну, потом в другую сторону, но ничего нового не услышал.

Грег не знал, сколько прошло времени ― полминуты или десять минут, ― когда Майкрофт вновь заговорил:

― Блядь.

Меньше всего Грег ожидал услышать от него ругательство, и это вывело его из оцепенения, в которое он впал, до передела напрягая все органы чувств. В комнате ничего не изменилось: кроме ручья и двух пленников все было тихо и неподвижно, но, тем не менее, паника Грега начала отступать, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов и выпрямился.

Вытянув руки, он шагнул в ту сторону, где, по его мнению, находилась стена. Когда выключился свет, он стоял совсем рядом с ней и сейчас должен был бы уже упереться в стену. Однако вместо холодного грубого камня перед Грегом, как ни странно, была лишь пустота. Медленно и осторожно он пошел вперед, пока, наконец, не ощутил под рукой стену. Прижавшись к ней вплотную, Грег сполз вниз и сел на пол.

― Что не так? ― спросил он у Майкрофта.

В ответ тот хмыкнул, напомнив Грегу Шерлока. Он представил, как Шерлок, поняв бровь и снисходительно глядя на него, говорит своим низким голосом: «О, все хорошо, Лестрейд. Майкрофт именно так и рассчитывал провести свой день. Что тут может быть не так?».

Грег закрыл глаза, пытаясь стереть из памяти эту картину, и повернулся на звук голоса Майкрофта.

― Я имею в виду, что еще не так, кроме очевидного?

Майкрофт не ответил. Грег уже начал думать, что он заснул или потерял сознание от боли, или исчез под покровом темноты, когда Майкрофт ответил:

― Я не могу… Я не могу разобрать, что происходит.

Страх, с которым он это произнес, ударил Грега под дых ― этот тон совершенно не походил на обычно уверенный властный голос Майкрофта.

― Не могу ничего понять, совсем запутался. Чувства не работают, ручей мешает: одно эхо и искажения. И это чертово серебро!

Последнее предложение Майкрофт практически прокричал, громко, зло и отчаянно, после чего раздалось металлическое клацанье ― очевидно, он потряс кандалами.

― Эй, все в порядке, все хорошо, ― попытался успокоить его Грег, надеясь, что не выдал своего потрясения.

Он пододвигался ближе к Майкрофту, пока не соприкоснулся боком с его костлявой рукой. Майкрофт застыл, но когда понял, что Грег не собирается отстраняться, расслабился и даже слегка подался к нему.

― Я тоже ничего не вижу и не слышу, но ничего, все будет в порядке. С нами все будет в порядке.

Внезапно ему в голову пришла блестящая идея ― настолько очевидно, что он обозвал себя идиотом за то, что не подумал об этом раньше.

― Подождите-ка, я кое-что придумал.

Грег похлопал себя по бедрам, нащупал лежащий в кармане телефон, вынул его и включил, осветив комнату тусклым голубоватым светом экрана. После кромешной темноты неяркая подсветка показалась ему ослепительной.

― О, ― с восторгом выдохнул Майкрофт.

Грег повернулся и у него почему-то екнуло сердце. Лицо Майкрофта было в нескольких сантиметров от его собственного и казалось в свете телефона мертвенно-бледным и таким же угловатым и худым, как у Шерлока, а багрово-коричневые пятна ссадин и синяков выглядели особенно устрашающе. Он смотрел на телефон Грега широко открытыми глазами, вновь странно блестевшими в искусственном свете, и на его лице было почти детское изумление ― первая несдерживаемая эмоция, которую Майкрофт позволил себе в присутствии Грега. Он походил на произведение искусства ― красивую, но ужасающую картину, запечатленную на холсте жертву из фильма ужасов в ожидании финала.

Медленно, так, словно это причиняло ему боль, Майкрофт поднял глаза на Грега, и у того перехватило дыхание и замерло сердце: глаза Майкрофта были бездонно-черными. Совершенно, пугающе, невероятно черными, как та тьма, что окружала их еще пару минуту назад. И чем дольше Грег смотрел в эти глаза, тем больше ему казалось, что содержащаяся в них темнота выползает наружу, чтобы поглотить его, утащить за собой туда, где нет ни капли света.

Грег начал согреваться и ему стало спокойно: теперь он не сомневался, что все хорошо, что с ними и впрямь все будет в порядке. Он наклонился вперед, как будто намереваясь поцеловать Майкрофта, и тут же решил, что это неплохая мысль. Очень даже неплохая, просто отличная. Он с удовольствием поцелует Майкрофта, ведь он уже думал об этом, а сейчас было самое подходящее для этого время. И для этого, и вообще для всего на свете. Но когда до губ Майкрофта оставалась пара миллиметров, Грег автоматически повернул голову, подставляя ему шею. Ну и ладно, так он может положить голову Майкрофту на плечо ― хорошая идея ― и обнять его. Этого он тоже хотел.

Он ощутил на своей шее теплое дыхание Майкрофта, которое осело на его коже и тут же замерзло в стылом воздухе их тюрьмы. Грег вздрогнул и закрыл глаза.

Через секунду его словно резко тряхнули, и он, открыв глаза, шарахнулся назад, ударившись головой о стену. Чувство тепла и умиротворенности, овладевшее было им, мгновенно исчезло, сменившись холодом и страхом, какого он еще испытывал. Он посмотрел на Майкрофта, и страх, смешавшийся с чувством, которое Грег не опознал, лишь усилился.

― Грегори, с вами все нормально? ― спросил Майкрофт. Нахмурившись, он обеспокоенно смотрел на Грега. Обычными голубыми, немного прищуренными глазами. ― Что случилось? Я решил, что вы сейчас упадете в обморок, но вы вдруг дернулись и пришли в себя.

― Я… ― Грег осекся.

Что случилось? Он помнил темноту и панический голос Майкрофта, помнил, как сел на пол и достал телефон. Как странно выглядел Майкрофт и какие удивительные у него были глаза … Грег с силой потер лицо свободной рукой, стараясь ухватиться за последнее воспоминание, которое стремительно испарилось.

― Я не знаю. Но со мной все в порядке. Может, у меня была паническая атака или что-то в этом роде.

У Грега было такое ощущение, что у него на загривке все волосы стоят дыбом.

― Что ж, я рад, что теперь вы нормально себя чувствуете. Использовать телефон как источник света было хорошей идеей, я сам должен был подумать об этом. Я прошу прощения за свою несдержанность. Это была минутная слабость, и такого больше не повторится.

― Да ладно, Майкрофт, не волнуйтесь об этом. Кто угодно расстроился бы, если бы его похитили, приковали к стене и оставили в темноте. Вы имеете право на обычные человеческие эмоции.

Майкрофт устало улыбнулся и, посмотрев в сторону, сказал так тихо, что Грег едва его расслышал:

― Нет, не имею.

Это печальное признание вызвало у Грега острое сочувствие к Майкрофту, впервые за все время их знакомства. Грег никогда не задумывался над тем, какие ограничения накладывает на него работа, но, должно быть, они были очень суровыми, раз он не мог позволить себе дать волю эмоциям даже в таких обстоятельствах. Он сомневался, что Майкрофт оценит его сочувствие, и поэтому промолчал.

Затем он снова взглянул на телефон и сказал:

― Если верить часам на телефоне, сейчас около полуночи. Они ведь не зависят от того, есть сигнал или нет, и показывают точное время, так?

― Да, полагаю.

― Может, нам выключили свет, как это делают в тюрьме, потому что настала ночь?

― Вполне может быть.

Некоторое время Грег нажимал случайные кнопки, чтобы экран не погас, но в конце концов сказал:

― Знаете, я не могу постоянно держать телефон включенным: он быстро разрядится.

― Да, я понимаю. Можете выключить его, когда захотите. Я больше не потеряю контроль.

― Тогда сейчас самое время поспать, ― пожав плечами, ответил Грег. ― Но сначала я хочу попить. Вы как?

Майкрофт кивнул, и пока он пил, Грег пытался решить, где ему спать. В комнате не было углов, и Грег выбрал для этой цели противоположную стену по другую сторону ручья. Подальше от двери и ― хотя он не представлял, почему вообще об этом подумал и почему это было так важно ― вне досягаемости Майкрофта.

Когда оба напились, Грег перешагнул через ручей, подсвечивая себе дорогу телефоном, и устроился на облюбованном месте. Майкрофт наблюдал за ним сквозь опущенные ресницы, но ничего не сказал.

Пол был твердый и неудобный, и Грег долго пытался устроиться поудобнее. Он хотел было использовать свою рубашку в качестве подушки, но в помещении было слишком холодно, чтобы спать полуголым. В итоге Грег лег спиной к стене, пристроив голову на согнутую руку.

― Я выключаю свет, ― сказал он, приподнявшись на локте и глядя на Майкрофта, цепи которого тускло блестели в скудном освещении.

― Хорошо, ― ответил Майкрофт, махнув рукой.

Грег подождал немного, но Майкрофт больше ничего не сказал, и он выключил телефон. Наступившая темнота ошеломила Грега, хотя он к ней и готовился. У него тут же возникло ощущение, что кроме него в комнате никого нет, и он с трудом подавил желание вернуться к Майкрофту, только чтобы убедиться, что он не один.

― Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт, ― слабым и чуть дрожащим голосом сказал он.

― Спокойной ночи, Грегори.

Грег снова положил голову на руку и поерзал, надеясь найти более мягкое и удобное место, но безуспешно. Он сомневался, что сможет уснуть, даже несмотря на то, что был измотан, но знал, что ему надо хорошо выспаться, чтобы встретиться с тем, что готовил им следующий день. Он закрыл глаза ― не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение в непроглядной тьме ― и стал думать о том, что произошло. Он снова и снова обдумывал все детали похищения, которые запомнил, в надежде на то, что в его воспоминаниях всплывет что-то, что поможет им сбежать. Увы, этого не случилось. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем темнота и почти полная тишина убаюкали его, и он уснул.

Глава 2

Грег шел по длинному извилистому коридору, изогнутые каменные стены которого блестели от влаги и слизи, а холодный и мокрый воздух пах разложением и забивал легкие. Остановившись, Грег услышал позади себя едва различимые шаги. Этот звук вызвал у него ужас, хотя он не понимал почему. Не думая, не анализируя происходящее, он в панике побежал вперед.

Он мчался сломя голову по узкому темному коридору, с трудом вписываясь в повороты. Когда он задевал стены, на плечи ему налипала вязкая густая слизь, делавшая его медленным и неповоротливым. Его собственное хриплое дыхание гулко отдавалось у него в ушах, но даже сквозь этот шум он слышал шаги у себя за спиной.

Грег бежал и бежал, но коридор казался бесконечным. В нем не было ничего: ни дверей, ни альковов, ― только стены, крутые повороты и отвратительный запах гниения. С каждой минутой Грег бежал все медленнее и тяжелее, едва переставляя ноги. Шаги за спиной становились все ближе и ближе.

― Грегори, сюда!

Грег дернул головой: Майкрофт! Майкрофт был где-то впереди и звал его. Грег попытался бежать быстрее, но его ноги словно налились свинцом, и он еле двигался.

― Грегори, поторопись!

Он в очередной раз повернул за угол и увидел впереди открытую дверь, за которой была круглая комната. Грег рванулся вперед, бросив на это все силы. Но его тело словно превратилось в такой же камень, как и все вокруг, и он упал на колени у самого порога, чувствуя, что не в состоянии больше подняться.

― Грегори, пожалуйста!

Неведомый преследователь почти догнал его. Грег на четвереньках пополз к двери, подволакивая бесполезные, весившие тонну ноги. Сзади раздался громкий рык, от которого затряслись стены. Вскрикнув, объятый страхом Грег пополз быстрее. Он сам не заметил, как оказался в комнате. Тяжесть в его ногах мгновенно исчезла, и он поднялся. Осмотревшись, он увидел, что комната пуста. Дверь позади него захлопнулась с громким лязгом, и Грег вздрогнул. Он резко обернулся, и в ту же самую секунду комната погрузилась во тьму. Грег споткнулся, но сумел, беспорядочно размахивая руками, сохранить равновесие.

― А, Грегори, ― услышал он у себя за спиной мурчащий голос Майкрофта. ― Как раз вовремя.

Шею Грега обхватила холодная сухая рука. Она наверняка принадлежала Майкрофту, кому еще, но Грег почувствовал, что пальцы, впившиеся ему в кожу, заканчивались длинными острыми когтями.

Он открыл рот, чтобы закричать, позвать на помощь, умолять о пощаде, но из его горла не вырвалось ни звука. Беспомощный, он стоял, застыв на месте, едва дыша из-за стискивающей его горло руки. А затем он ощутил на своей щеке влажное дыхание Майкрофта, который произнес ему на ухо:

― Огромное спасибо за то, что пришел.

Грега вдруг бросило в жар, и по его спине пробежала дрожь. Это было неправильно, совсем неправильно: он был напуган и растерян, а в Майкрофте было что-то вызывающее ужас, но Грег все равно не мог унять нарастающее возбуждение. Второй рукой Майкрофт провел по его груди снизу вверх, задев когтями сосок. Некоторое время эта рука лежала неподвижно на ключицах Грега, а потом он почувствовал, как оторвалась верхняя пуговица его рубашки, еще больше открывая шею. За этой пуговицей последовала еще одна, и Грег судорожно втянул в себя воздух, когда его кожи коснулся холодный воздух. Он склонил голову, облегчая Майкрофту доступ к своей шее.

― Восхитительно, ― сказал тот в ответ на это низким бархатным голосом.

Его рука сжалась на горле Грега, лишая его воздуха, а когти впились в кожу, вызвав вспышку острой боли, а потом…

Грег резко проснулся и сел, хватая себя за шею, и не сразу понял, что это был лишь сон. Он огляделся вокруг широко распахнутыми глазами и увидел, что по-прежнему находится все в том же помещении и в компании Майкрофта, прикованного к стене.

Грег неосознанно продолжал держаться за шею, ощупывая ее, но кожа под его пальцами была ровной и гладкой.

Детали сновидения постепенно испарялись, как туманная утренняя дымка после рассвета, но эмоции, которые он испытал во сне, оставались все такими же яркими ― из-за страха и даже паники у него колотилось сердце и по всему телу бежали мурашки. Но вместе с тем он был охвачен, против своей воли, какой-то отчаянной всепоглощающей похотью. Кровь бешено стучала у него в ушах, он тяжело дышал, а член стоял так, что причинял боль. Возбужденный и испуганный, Грег давно уже ― а возможно, и никогда, ― не чувствовал себя таким живым, как сейчас.

Однако сейчас было неподходящее время, чтобы заниматься самоанализом.

Грег сделал глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание и, медленно досчитав до четырех, выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Его сломанный нос ныл, и Грег сосредоточился на этой боли, чтобы подавить возбуждение. Как только он взял себя в руки, то повернулся спиной к стене и посмотрел на Майкрофта.

И только увидев, что тот пристально и обеспокоенно наблюдает за ним, Грег осознал, что снова видит.

― Эй, нам же включили свет! ― воскликнул он и тут же почувствовал себя идиотом, констатирующим очевидные факты.

― Да, некоторое время назад. По моим подсчетам, света не было около восьми часов, что подтверждает вашу теорию о том, что нам устроили ночь.

― Приятно знать, что я могу быть хоть чем-то полезен, ― улыбнулся Грег.

Майкрофт улыбнулся в ответ, но уже через секунду скривился, словно от боли, и Грег, подбежав к нему, спросил:

― Что с вами? Запястья? Дайте посмотреть.

Он нежно взял Майкрофта, не возражающего против этого, за руку и взглянул на запястье. Кожа с обеих сторон от повязок покраснела и воспалилась, кое-где даже вздулись волдыри. Эти повреждения выглядели еще хуже, чем те, что были накануне под импровизированными бинтами. Их тоже следовало бы проверить, но Грег понимал, что лучше оставить все, как есть, и не трогать повязки.

― Боже, это кошмар какой-то.

Грег повернул руку, и Майкрофт резко охнул, но голос его не дрогнул, когда он признался:

― Откровенно говоря, они причиняют мне немалую боль.

― Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Почему они так быстро воспалились? Это какой-то химический ожог?

― Вполне возможно.

― Я могу чем-то помочь?

Грег хотел облегчить состояние Майкрофта, но не представлял, что он мог сделать, не имея под рукой даже аптечки.

― Я бы не отказался от воды, если вас это не затруднит.

― Да, конечно! Сейчас принесу.

Грег подошел к ручью, зачерпнул ладонями воду и, стараясь не расплескать ее, отнес Майкрофту. Но, как и прежде, большая часть воды разлилась по дороге, и Грегу пришлось принести еще несколько пригоршней, чтобы Майкрофт смог напиться. Затем Грег, решив, что раз ничего плохого за ночь с ним не случилось, то ручей не отравлен, напился сам, заполнив пустой желудок холодной водой.

― Как думаете, нас сегодня покормят? ― спросил он, когда его перестала, наконец, мучить жажда.

Майкрофт вскинулся и, напрягшись всем телом, пристально посмотрел на Грега сузившимися глазами. Грег застыл и слегка склонил голову набок, не понимая, чем он заслужил очередной фирменный взгляд Холмсов.

― Майкрофт?

Тот внезапно отвел глаза и потряс головой. Грег, не переставая удивляться, увидел, что Майкрофт зажмурился и еще сильнее тряхнул головой. У него шевелились губы, словно он бормотал что-то себе под нос. Пару секунд спустя он медленно выдохнул и снова взглянул на Грега, теперь уже с нечитаемым выражением лица.

― Прошу прощения, Грегори, я отвлекся на минуту. О чем вы говорили?

― Хм, ни о чем серьезном. Просто интересовался, дадут ли нам сегодня поесть.

― Трудно сказать, не зная, кто наши похитители. Должен признать, я удивлен тому, что нас так надолго оставили в покое. Я предполагал, что к нам придут намного раньше. Это меня немного беспокоит.

― Ну, вряд ли они притащили нас сюда только для того, чтобы уморить голодом, верно?

Майкрофта заметно передернуло, но он не ответил. Не имея возможности хоть чем-то занять себя, Грег сел, прислонившись спиной к стене рядом с Майкрофтом, не касаясь его. Его вдруг охватило острое желание придвинуться поближе и положить руку Майкрофту на колено, узнать, каковы на ощупь его дорогие брюки и кожа под ними. Но в то же время что-то сдерживало его, и это было далеко не уважение к Майкрофту или нежелание вторгаться в его личное пространство. Где-то в глубине души Грег боялся его так, как никогда не боялся до того, как их похитили, но он не мог понять, что вызвало такую реакцию. И, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, этот страх лишь усиливал его влечение к Майкрофту.

Тот, в свою очередь, также сел, держа скованные руки на уровне плеч и не имея возможности опустить их из-за цепей. Эта поза была крайне неудобной, но со стороны казалось, что Майкрофт намеренно сел именно так ― настолько изящным и грациозным он выглядел. Глаза у него были закрыты, но по тому, как он был напряжен, становилось понятно, что он не спал. Со вчерашнего дня Майкрофт еще больше осунулся, а синяки, некоторые из которых уже начали желтеть, были все такими же яркими.

Грег не знал, сколько времени он сидел молча и неподвижно. Он хотел было достать телефон и проверить, не появилась ли связь, но не стал этого делать, сочтя неразумным тратить заряд батареи на такое бесполезное занятие. Вдруг позже им представится возможность сбежать отсюда, но у них ничего не выйдет, потому что у него разрядится телефон?

Грег был голоден, и у него начало урчать в животе так громко, что Майкрофт даже открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, подняв бровь. Грег попытался было обмануть желудок водой, но это было бесполезно, в конце концов он сел обратно и постарался забыть о голоде. И вскоре, несмотря на неясные, но определенно не воодушевляющие перспективы их будущего и страх, который они вызывали, Грег понял, что изнывает от скуки.

Чтобы отвлечься, Грег попытался взобраться по стене. Он не произнес ни звука и избегал смотреть на Майкрофта, уверенный в том, что тот наблюдает за ним с насмешливым выражением на аристократическом лице. Карабкаться вверх оказалось нетрудно, поскольку в необработанном камне, из которого были сложены стены, имелось множество точек опоры, и Грег поднялся на добрых пять футов, пока не понял, что дальше уже начинается потолок. Осмотр комнаты с высоты не открыл ему ничего нового, но, по крайней мере, он на время забыл о голоде и скуке.

Спустившись вниз, он плюхнулся на грязный пол и, отряхивая руки, сказал:

― Надо же, я буквально лезу на стены от скуки. Хорошо, что Шерлока здесь нет; кто знает, что бы он тут уже вытворял, сходя с ума от безделья.

Приготовившись к язвительному ответу, Грег повернулся к Майкрофту и увидел, что тот обмяк и повис на цепях, неестественно вывернув руки.

― О, черт, ― ругнулся Грег и, подбежав к Майкрофту, сел перед ним на колени и положил руку ему на плечо. Может, он просто спал, но Грега встревожило то, как быстро он вырубился.

Грег тихо позвал его по имени и потряс за плечо, но Майкрофт никак не это не отреагировал. Грег опять выругался и сильнее потряс Майкрофта, который тихо застонал. Его голова упала на бок, а веки затрепетали, и Грег облегченно выдохнул, когда Майкрофт открыл глаза.

― Эй, вы в порядке? ― не мог не спросить Грег, хотя и сам знал ответ на этот вопрос.

Майкрофт промолчал, часто моргая из-за яркого света. Глаза у него были мутные, подернутые пленкой, а расфокусированный взгляд не мог ни на чем остановиться. Через несколько мгновений Майкрофт вдруг откинул голову назад, словно у него сломалась шея, и опять стал закрывать глаза.

― Майкрофт! ― Грег еще раз сильно тряхнул его.

Майкрофт резко распахнул глаза и впился уже осознанным, пристальным и тяжелым взглядом в немного опешившего от такой внезапной перемены Грега. Прищурившись, Майкрофт пробежался глазами по лицу Грега и остановил взгляд на его губах.

― Майкрофт? ― нерешительно позвал Грег, которому не понравилось странное, почти хищное выражение его лица.

Он убрал руку с плеча Майкрофта и отстранился, почувствовав острое желание оказаться подальше от него. Услышав свое имя, Майкрофт моргнул и слегка покачал головой. Взгляд его смягчился, и, оглядевшись, он спросил удивленно:

― Грегори?

― Ну слава богу, ― улыбнулся Грег, расслабившись. ― Вы, судя по всему, потеряли сознание и не сразу поняли, где находитесь, когда очнулись.

― Потерял сознание? Боже, мне надо покор… поесть.

― О, черт, вы… что с вами? Гипогликемия? У меня был кузен с этой болезнью, он иногда падал в обморок и, когда приходил в себя, должен был выпить сок, чтобы восстановить уровень сахара в крови.

― Да, что-то вроде того, ― поколебавшись, ответил Майкрофт. ― Хотя сок мне не поможет.

Грег поморщился и, снедаемый беспокойством за Майкрофта, обвел взглядом помещение.

― У нас его все равно нет. Я могу чем-то помочь?

― Нет, вряд ли, но спасибо, Грегори. Вы уже достаточно помогли мне и были щедры в своей заботе. Без вас мне было бы намного сложнее вынести все это, ― сказал Майкрофт, шевельнув обоими запястьями.

Грег понял, что покраснел, услышав эту похвалу, и опустил глаза.

― Хотите еще воды? Может, вам станет получше.

― Да, спасибо, это было бы замечательно.

Грег встал и пошел было к ручью, но его остановило негромкое и явно намеренное покашливание Майкрофта.

― Грегори, я хотел бы кое-что предложить.

― Что? А, да, конечно, ― почему-то почувствовав себя заикающимся идиотом, оттозвался Грег. Он до сих пор ощущал ладонью теплое плечо Майкрофта.

― У меня осталось портмоне, до которого не добрались похитители. Оно кожаное и может послужить тарой для переноски воды. Я не могу достать его, ― Майкрофт вновь пошевелил руками, отчего его цепи тихо зазвенели, ― в отличие от вас.

― Хорошая идея! ― оживился Грег и, приглядевшись к Майкрофту, уточнил: ― Где оно?

― Спрятано в месте, которое обычно никогда не проверяют при стандартном личном обыске, ― ответил Майкрофт и отвел взгляд, явно смутившись. ― Простите, что не упомянул об этом раньше, просто все, что находится в портмоне, не должно попасть с чужие руки, и я не хотел рисковать. Однако сейчас, полагаю, польза от портмоне перевешивает риск. К тому же тот факт, что наши похитители так надолго оставили нас одних, свидетельствует о том, что им нужно что-то большее, нежели та не самая секретная информация, которую я ношу с собой.

― Не волнуйтесь, я все понимаю, ― сказал Грег. ― И я знаю, что той воды, что смог принести вам в руках, недостаточно. Так где ваше портмоне?

Майкрофт по-прежнему избегал смотреть на Грега, однако голос его был невозмутимым, когда он ответил:

― В кисете, прикрепленном к моему бедру с внутренней стороны.

Грег шумно втянул в себя воздух и непроизвольно сглотнул, ощущая, как бешено забилось у него сердце. Приказав себе успокоиться, он постарался дышать медленно и глубоко, и сказал через некоторое время неровным голосом:

― А, ясно.

― Именно, ― отозвался Майкрофт, встретившись, наконец, взглядом с Грегом. ― Причем довольно высоко. Учитывая нашу… ситуацию, достать его будет непросто. ― Он в который раз пошевелил руками, иллюстрируя свои слова. ― Вам придется спустить мне брюки до щиколоток. Опустошив портмоне, вы должны аккуратно убрать его содержимое, которое, как я уже сказал, является государственной тайной, в кисет. Как вы понимаете, все это будет несколько неудобно для нас обоих.

― Я… да, понимаю, ― сказал Грег, неожиданно испытав прилив возбуждения и силясь справиться с ним. Он надеялся, что Майкрофт этого не заметил. ― У нас ведь будет что-то, кроме моих рук, чтобы переносить воду, так? Значит, это того стоит, если вы согласны.

Грег изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на собственное нетерпение, с которым он ожидал ответа Майкрофта. Тот задумчиво взглянул на Грега и кивнул.

― Да, согласен, иначе я не предложил бы этого.

― Отлично. Ну, тогда начнем.

Майкрофт немного отстранился от стены, а затем снова откинулся назад, опершись на нее плечами и заведя руки за голову, чтобы немного ослабить натянутые прежде до предела цепи. Он небрежно и лениво махнул одной рукой, побуждая Грега приступить к делу, словно сидящий на троне король, а не закованный в кандалы пленник. Грег подавил улыбку, решив, что только Майкрофт Холмс мог выглядеть столь величественно в таких обстоятельствах. Он молча подошел к нему поближе и опять опустился на колени. Помедлив, он стал расстегивать брюки Майкрофта. Это было непросто и неловко во всех смыслах, и Грегу пришлось потрудиться, чтобы расстегнуть брюки на другом человеке, да еще и под непривычным углом. В конце концов ему это удалось, но оказалось, что это еще не все, и штаны оставались застегнутыми на внутренний крючок или пуговицу. Стараясь не смотреть Майкрофту в лицо, Грег засунул пальцы под пояс его брюк и принялся шарить пальцами внутри, пытаясь нащупать скрытую застежку. Майкрофт сидел так, что ремень брюк врезался ему в живот, и у Грега не сразу получилось найти, не говоря уже о том, чтобы расстегнуть плоский металлический крючок. Когда он запустил пальцы поглубже в надежде подцепить упрямый крючок, Майкрофт сдавленно охнул и всем телом подался назад. Грег застыл и, подняв голову, увидел, что Майкрофт отвернулся и смотрит куда-то в сторону.

― Черт, простите, я… ― Грег осекся и, вглядевшись в покрасневшего Майкрофта, отказывавшегося поворачивать голову, спросил: ― Майкрофт, вы боитесь щекотки?

Тот промолчал, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом стену.

Грег, не удержавшись, широко улыбнулся.

― Ладно, обещаю, что буду нежным, ― пообещал он. ― Постарайтесь не двигаться, и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы побыстрее с этим закончить, хорошо?

Майкрофт коротко кивнул, все еще не глядя на Грега, и тот снова попытался расстегнуть злополучный крючок, шевеля пальцами чуть активнее, чем было необходимо.

Первые пару секунд Майкрофт сидел неподвижно, но затем хихикнул, неожиданно громко и тонко, и начал извиваться, пытаясь, насколько позволяли ему тяжелые цепи и кандалы, увернуться от пальцев Грега.

Грег, в свою очередь, тоже не вытерпел и рассмеялся, не прекращая попыток расстегнуть брюки Майкрофта.

― Сидите спокойно, иначе у меня ничего не получится, ― произнес он сквозь смех.

― Нет, я не… не могу… пожалуйста, ― сказал Майкрофт, не в силах перестать хихикать и дергаться.

― Просто… а, черт! ― Грег приподнялся на коленях и, перекинув ногу через бедра Майкрофта, оседлал его, пригвоздив к месту.

Тот замер, и Грег получил, наконец, возможность, поудобнее ухватиться за крючок и расстегнуть его. Как только он это сделал, он вынул руку из брюк Майкрофта, который застыл теперь уже по своей воле.

Они оба тяжело дышали, и Грег поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, показывая, что он справился со своей задачей. Опустив взгляд, он поразился тому, насколько эротичным показался ему вид запыхавшегося, покрасневшего, прикованного к стене Майкрофта, жилет которого был задран, а рубашка вытащена из брюк. На Грега неожиданно нахлынуло возбуждение, и он поспешно слез с Майкрофта, растянувшись на полу. Некоторое время он лежал, глядя в потолок, и надеялся, что неподвижно сидевший Майкрофт, пытавшийся восстановить дыхание, не заметил его реакции.

А ведь у него так и не получилось снять с Майкрофта брюки. Черт.

Пару минут спустя Майкрофт, все еще красный, но уже взявший себя в руки, прочистил горло и сказал, посмотрев на себя:

― А ведь у вас так и не получилось снять с меня брюки.

Грег, не сдержавшись, расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и его смех отразился эхом от стен. Вся эта ситуация была настолько абсурдной, что над ней можно было только смеяться: он дразнил и щекотал Майкрофта Холмса, пытаясь снять с него брюки и будучи при этом в заложниках ― а ведь в передрягу, страшнее этой, Грег еще ни разу не попадал. Поэтому он смеялся и смеялся до тех пор, пока у него не заболели живот и разбитое лицо. Обеспокоенный Майкрофт окликнул его, и Грег, вытерев выступившие на глазах слезы, сказал:

― Простите, простите, просто… это безумие какое-то. Если бы кто-то видел нас, подумал бы, что мы сошли с ума: катаемся по полу, смеемся, стаскиваем штаны, и все это ― находясь в плену у неизвестных похитителей.

― Я весьма сомневаюсь, что нас сейчас кто-то видит, ― сказал Майкрофт с мимолетной улыбкой.

Его серьезный тон каким-то чудом мгновенно подавил в зародыше зарождающуюся истерику Грега.

― Ну, это радует. Теперь, думаю, мне все-таки стоит достать ваше портмоне.

― Да, ― качнув бедрами, сказал Майкрофт, привлекая внимание Грега к незаконченному делу.

― Да, хорошо.

Он опять сел на колени рядом с Майкрофтом и, быстро расстегнув молнию, схватился за его брюки с обоих боков. Грег бросил быстрый взгляд на Майкрофта, и его вдруг окатило волной жара. Майкрофт пристально наблюдал за ним, покусывая нижнюю губу, и привычный холод в его голубых глазах сменился на секунду чем-то неясным, но определенно далеким от равнодушия. И, несмотря на синяки и впавшие щеки ― а, может, и благодаря им, ― он выглядел в этот момент как опасный голодный хищник, готовый напасть.

Грег снова тяжело сглотнул, и взгляд Майкрофт тут же переместился на его адамово яблоко.

Грег опустил глаза и потянул вниз брюки Майкрофта. Тот услужливо приподнял бедра, и Грег спустил с него штаны, под которыми были синие шелковые боксеры, и, поколебавшись, стащил их до колен.

― Портмоне под штаниной боксеров, ― сказал Майкрофт. ― На правой ноге.

― О-о-о, ― протянул Грег, у которого перехватило дыхание.

Да, Майкрофт был прав, когда говорил, что брюки придется спустить до щиколоток, иначе ему не удастся раздвинуть ноги так, чтобы Грег смог добраться до кисета. Совместными усилиями они стащили брюки вниз, и Майкрофт тут же раздвинул ноги, подтянув вверх колени. Грег, готовый захлебнуться слюной, не мог отвести глаз от паха Майкрофта, обтянутого тонкой тканью. Почувствовал, что он покраснел, Грег тут же перевел взгляд на торчавшую из-под штанины боксеров светло-бежевую полоску ткани. Показав на нее, Грег задал абсолютно бессмысленный вопрос:

― Это он?

По крайней мере, его голос прозвучал нормально ― уже можно гордиться.

А затем Грег сделал ошибку и посмотрел Майкрофту в лицо.

Тот тяжело дышал и по-прежнему сверлил Грега взглядом, в котором смешался вызов, желание и голод, от чего возбудившегося Грега мгновенно повело. Но когда Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, Грега отпустило, и он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем потянуться за портмоне. Кисет, в котором оно лежало, был закреплен эластичной лентой намного выше края боксеров, на стыке бедра и паха, и Грег постарался дотянуться до него как можно аккуратнее, но узкая штанина не оставляла ему пространства для маневра. Пальцами он задел мягкую прохладную кожу, покрытую редкими волосками, а костяшками пальцев ― член Майкрофта.

Наконец, у Грега получилось ухватиться за крошечный язычок «молнии» кисета и расстегнуть его. При этом он пытался не обращать внимания на участившееся дыхание Майкрофта, но это было выше его сил. Грег сурово напомнил себе, что это всего лишь физиологическая реакция на нежные прикосновения, частично спровоцированная адреналином, и потому ничего не значащая. Его собственная реакция на ощущение гладкой кожи под пальцами и на мускусный запах, исходящий от Майкрофта, тоже наверняка была вызвана адреналином, и Грегу необходимо было взять себя в руки, прежде чем он сделает что-то по-настоящему глупое.

Засунув пальцы в кисет, Грег нащупал тонкое кожаное портмоне, но вытащить его, не перевернув, было невозможно. И пока Грег переворачивал портмоне и вытягивал его из кисета, он вновь прошелся костяшками пальцев по члену Майкрофта. Заметно увеличившемуся члену, как выяснилось. Майкрофт зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы, а Грег, покраснев, отвел взгляд, чувствуя пробежавшую по спине дрожь.

Потянув портмоне посильнее, Грег вытащил его из кисета и сел на корточки в нескольких шагах от Майкрофта. Он дышал тяжелее, чем следовало бы после такой простой задачи, как, впрочем, и Майкрофт, на которого Грег старался не смотреть.

― Теперь, Грегори, ― невозмутимо сказал минуту спустя Майкрофт, ― вы должны вынуть оттуда все карточки и документы и положить их в кисет. Пожалуйста, не читайте и не рассматривайте их, и убедитесь, что вынули все. Содержимое портмоне никто не должен увидеть.

Грег кивнул, все еще не глядя на Майкрофта. Он был уверен, что если попытается что-то сказать, его голос будет далеко не таким сдержанным, как у Майкрофта, и не хотел подвергать себя такому унижению. Черт, это же просто непроизвольная реакция организма, нельзя ей поддаваться!

Портмоне из черной блестящей кожи было очень тонким, и, открыв его, Грег начал доставать все, что было внутри. Он помнил о предостережении Майкрофта, но не смотреть на то, что держишь в руках, было сложно, и, к тому же, ему надо было удостовериться, что в портмоне ничего не осталось. И потом, как это часто бывает, столь строгий запрет лишь подстегивал любопытство Грега. Он вытащил из портмоне удостоверение личности, на котором был неизвестный ему символ. Удостоверение было на имя Майкрофта Холмса, и на нем имелся ряд букв и цифр, которые, как подозревал Грег, гарантировали Майкрофту доступ в какое-нибудь суперсекретное место. Еще в портмоне был сложенный листок бумаги, испещренный незнакомыми Грегу буквами, написанными от руки, и несколько клочков бумаги, выглядевших так, как будто их оторвали от одного большого листа. На каждом ― закорючки, которые могли быть как секретным кодом, так и полной бессмыслицей. Кроме этого Грег достал маленький пластмассово-металлический квадратик, похожий на крошечную флешку, банкноты нескольких стран и кредитку не на имя Холмса. Было даже странно, что все это помещалось в такое тонкое портмоне.

Вытащив все и убедившись, что внутри ничего не осталось, Грег понял, что успокоился настолько, что уже может посмотреть Майкрофту в глаза.

Подняв голову, Грег увидел, что внимание Майкрофта, выглядевшего собранным и бесстрастным, было приковано к его рукам. Это даже немного разочаровало Грега.

― Это все, ― подтвердил Майкрофт, наблюдая за тем, как Грег закрыл портмоне и отложил его в сторону. ― Пожалуйста, теперь спрячьте все в кисет. Особенно флешку.

― Хорошо.

Грег, мысленно приготовившись, снова положил руку Майкрофту на бедро и задрал штанину боксеров, чтобы иметь возможность видеть кисет. Его горловина была довольно узкой, и запихивать в него содержимое портмоне было непросто, поэтому Грег опять невольно задел несколько раз член и мошонку Майкрофта, который, невзирая на все свое хладнокровие, едва заметно дергался и начал тяжело дышать.

Последним, что Грег положил в кисет, была флешка, после чего он закрыл молнию, отстранился от Майкрофта и выдохнул, только теперь осознав, что делал все это, затаив дыхание.

― Готово. Все спрятано, и у нас теперь есть чашка, ― сказал Грег, победно потрясая портмоне, и его улыбка была вполне искренней, хотя и немного натянутой.

Майкрофт устало улыбнулся в ответ.

― И все это ради того, чтобы у нас было, в чем носить воду.

― Да уж. С другой стороны, сейчас самое время его опробовать: я хочу пить.

― Может, прежде чем приступать к испытаниям, вы наденете на меня брюки? ― спокойно поинтересовался Майкрофт, и Грег испытал острое желание хлопнуть себя по лбу.

― Черт, простите. Конечно.

Взявшись за собравшиеся у щиколоток брюки, Грег быстро натянул их на Майкрофта. Он помедлил перед тем, как протянуть руку к молнии, и Майкрофт сказал, кашлянув:

― Пожалуйста, застегните лишь молнию и пуговицу. Внутренний крючок можете оставить расстегнутым.

Грег не сразу решился на ответ, который вертелся у него на языке, но все же сказал:

― А ведь именно этого я и ждал больше всего.

Наградой за его смелость стала улыбка, промелькнувшая на тонких губах, и поспешно отведенный взгляд, который все же встретился на мгновение со взглядом Грега.

― Всегда приятно ждать чего-то с предвкушением, не так ли?

Грег усмехнулся и, помахав портмоне, сказал:

― Могу я предложить вам выпить, мистер Холмс?

― С удовольствием, ― улыбнулся Майкрофт. ― И, насколько я помню, похищение ― повод перейти на неформальное общение.

Грег улыбнулся в ответ и, подойдя к ручью, зачерпнул воду ― гораздо больше, чем он мог унести в ладонях, и к тому же она не вытекала.

Грег принес воду Майкрофу, длина цепей которого позволяла ему протянуть руку и взять портмоне без посторонней помощи. Он выпил воду с видимым облегчением и вернул портмоне Грегу. Тот зачерпнул еще и напился холодной, пахнущей кожей воды, довольный тем, что теперь не приходится пить из ладони маленькими порциями.

― Еще? ― спросил Грег у Майкрофта.

― Нет, спасибо. Сейчас я хотел бы отдохнуть.

Майкрофт прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза. Он выглядел еще хуже, чем раньше, и Грег почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что заставил его так напрягаться, когда вытаскивал портмоне.

― Хорошо.

Грег вернулся к Майкрофту и, не сдержавшись, положил руку ему на плечо и сжал его. Майкрофт удивленно посмотрел на него, но почти тут же снова опустил голову и закрыл глаза.

Глава 3

Грег тихо сел на пол, стараясь не беспокоить Майкрофта. Он начал серьезно за него волноваться: раны от ожогов на его руках становились все больше и их состояние только ухудшалось. Непонятно было, что вызывало такую реакцию, но, так или иначе, Майкрофт с каждым часом выглядел все хуже и хуже, и Грег снова почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что так щекотал его. Мало того, что это было неприлично, так еще и отняло у Майкрофта много сил.

Грег поморщился, когда его желудок громко заурчал, и обхватил руками живот. От голода у него больше не сосало под ложечкой, но теперь у него начались периодические рези в желудке, острые и мучительные. Несмотря на это, он не тронулся с места, потому что вода все равно больше не помогала, и если тюремщики не принесут им еды, Грегу придется смириться с болью.

После суток, проведенных в плену, страх Грега поутих, хотя и не исчез совсем, оставшись в подсознании, а ему на смену пришли скука и беспокойство за Майкрофта. Но пока Грег сидел, глядя на спящего Майкрофта и стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, он понял, что у него в душе зарождается еще одно чувство ― злость.

И он с радостью приветствовал ее, потому что злость лучше страха, лучше беспомощности, лучше слабости. Злость придала Грегу сил и помогла обрести цель, хоть он вряд ли мог добиться ее. Грег был зол на похитителей за то, что они сделали с Майкрофтом, за то, что они заперли их без еды, за то, что оставили гнить в этой комнате. А еще, хоть это и было нелогично, он злился на службу безопасности Майкрофта, допустившую их похищение и пока не нашедшую их. И полицию, которая еще не спасла их. И заодно на Шерлока.

Вытянув ноги, Грег прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза. Некоторое время он холил и лелеял свою злость, пока она не стала всепоглощающей и практически священной. Грег мысленно представлял, что он сделает, если встретится лицом к лицу с похитителями, и как выйдет победителем из этой схватки. Эти фантазии принесли ему некоторое облегчение, хотя он и обругал себя за них.

В тишине, которую нарушало лишь мерное журчание ручья, Грег вскоре задремал, съехав на пол.

Проснулся он от резкого громкого крика. Вздрогнув, Грег сел и завертел головой, осматриваясь. Майкрофт сидел, сгорбившись, в ставшей привычной позе у стены напротив, но когда взгляд Грега остановился на нем, он дернулся, вскрикнул и выпалил тираду, из которой Грег не понял ни слова. То ли это было сказано на другом языке, то ли было бессмысленным бредом. Майкрофт снова вскрикнул и забился в цепях, словно стараясь освободиться от них. Он опять произнес что-то невнятное, но теперь Грег, даже не зная смысла сказанного, услышал прозвучавшую в голосе Майкрофта печаль.

Вскочив на ноги, Грег подбежал к нему и сел напротив. Майкрофт, как ни странно спал. Грег положил руки ему на плечи и потряс его, окликая по имени и надеясь разбудить от кошмара.

Майкрофт мгновенно открыл глаза и вперился взглядом в Грега. Тот еще успел заметить, что с этими глазами что-то не так ― черные, боже мой, они же совсем черные, ― прежде чем Майкрофт бросился на него. Скрюченными, как когти хищной птицы, пальцами, он пытался дотянуться до Грега, силясь вырваться из кандалов, не дающих ему добраться до своей жертвы. Открыв рот, Майкрофт издал звук, который Грег мог описать лишь как настоящее звериное шипение, и всем телом бросился вперед, вывернув прикованные к стене руки.

― Черт!

Грег отшатнулся, потеряв равновесие, шлепнулся задом на пол и, не поднимаясь и не поворачиваясь, пополз назад, лихорадочно отталкиваясь ногами, пока не оказался подальше от Майкрофта, почти у самого ручья. Действуя инстинктивно, он зачерпнул рукой воду и бросил в лицо Майкрофту. Тот немедленно подался назад с такой силой, что ударился затылком о стену. Он покрутил головой, тяжело дыша и пофыркивая время от времени, как будто он только что пробежал немалую дистанцию. Грег, у которого бешено билось сердце, а в венах, казалось, тек чистый адреналин, пристально наблюдал за ним.

Где-то через минуту Майкрофт, глаза которого были крепко зажмурены, затих, медленно выдохнул и, открыв глаза, посмотрел на Грега. Он нахмурился, и в его взгляде появилось недоумение. Грег, однако, не шелохнулся, хотя теперь глаза Майкрофта выглядели совершенно нормально.

― Грегори?

Голос Майкрофта был таким же недоуменным, как и его взгляд, но Грег не мог отделаться от мысли, что он лишь притворяется.

― Майкрофт, ― продолжая сидеть у ручья, ответил Грег.

― Что случилось? Почему я мокрый?

Грег также выдохнул и выпрямился. Майкрофт был очень убедителен в своем непонимании происходящего, но все же складывалось впечатление, что он не совсем искренен. Грег отодвинулся от ручья, не рискуя больше свалиться в него, но оставаясь при этом вне досягаемости Майкрофта.

― Думаю, вам приснился кошмар. Вы кричали и говорили во сне.

Казалось, Майкрофт побледнел, услышав это, но сказать наверняка, учитывая покрывавшие его лицо синяки, было невозможно.

― Что я сказал?

― Понятия не имею. Это был не английский язык и, вероятно, вообще не связная речь.

Майкрофт облегченно вздохнул.

― Я попытался разбудить вас, ― продолжил Грег, ― но… в общем, вы попытались наброситься на меня.

― Боже. Я… вы в порядке?

― Да, просто немного удивлен. ― Это было, конечно, далеко от истины, но Грег не хотел объяснять, что его до смерти напугали неестественно черные глаза Майкрофта и его звериное шипение. ― Я отпрыгнул назад и брызнул в вас водой, чтобы вы проснулись.

― Понятно.

Майкрофт замолк и, отведя взгляд, погрузился в свои мысли. Грег, не отрываясь, смотрел на него и, должно быть, из-за еще курсировавшего в крови адреналина, дрожал в странном предвкушении каждый раз, когда Майкрофт шевелился.

После нескольких минут молчания Майкрофт снова посмотрел на Грега, и когда их взгляды встретились, Грег вздрогнул всем телом, чувствуя приятное тепло и в то же время беспокойство. Затаив дыхание, он приказал себе замереть и не ерзать. Майкрофт, судя по всему, не заметил его реакции.

― Грегори, я ценю вашу заботу, но впредь будет лучше, если вы не станете пытаться разбудить меня, что бы мне ни снилось. Здесь мне трудно сразу обрести ясность ума после сна, и я опасаюсь, что могу невольно причинить вам вред.

― Да, так будет лучше, ― согласился Грег.

Майкрофт кивнул со страдальческим выражением лица.

― Если мы пробудем здесь немного дольше, боюсь, случится что-то плохое.

Казалось, Майкрофт говорил сам с собой, но Грег все равно ответил:

― Думаю, вы правы.

Майкрофт удивленно посмотрел на него и потер лицо. Для этого ему пришлось повернуться и натянуть до предела цепи. Это напомнило Грегу, что перед ним прикованный к стене человек, который не представлял для него угрозы, несмотря на то, что он сделал… или почти сделал, или, во всяком случае, пытался сделать. Все будет в порядке, пока Грег остается там, где Майкрофт до него не дотянется.

Вздохнув, Грег встал и направился было к месту, которое он считал в этом помещении своим, но его остановило покашливание Майкрофта. Он обернулся, и Майкрофт сказал серьезно:

― Вы не могли бы принести мне воды?

Грег подозревал, что если он откажется, Майкрофт не станет настаивать. К тому же от одной мысли о том, что ему придется приблизиться к нему, Грега бросало в холодный пот. С другой стороны, Майкрофт был ранен, почти обездвижен и не мог сам дотянуться до ручья. Грег не был чудовищем, он не мог не помочь в такой ситуации, какие бы нелепые страхи его не одолевали.

― Конечно.

Грег взял в руки портмоне, лежавшее возле ручья, и наполнил его водой. Когда он повернулся к Майкрофту, который пристально наблюдал за ним, Грег почувствовал, что его сердце начало биться быстрее.

На лице Майкрофта было безмятежное выражение, но в его живых глазах смешалось множество эмоций, которые Грег не мог различить. Однако спокойствие Майкрофта исчезло, когда он поймал взгляд Грега, который снова вздрогнул от ужаса, угнездившегося где-то в животе, и вдруг накатившего жара. От этих противоречивых эмоций сердцебиение Грега лишь ускорилось, и ему стало тяжело дышать. Поспешно отведя взгляд от Майкрофта, Грег подошел к нему поближе и, встав у его вытянутых ног, нагнулся так, чтобы он мог взять портмоне, но не мог дотянуться до рук Грега. Майкрофт ничего не сказал по поводу этой неудобной и странной позы. Он взял портмоне, пробормотав слова благодарности, медленно выпил воду и протянул портмоне обратно. Грег с тревогой заметил, что ожоги распространились на предплечья Майкрофта, дойдя почти до локтей, но промолчал.

Забрав портмоне, Грег вернулся на «свое» место у противоположной стены и сел на пол. Он старательно не смотрел на Майкрофта, но, тем не менее, краем глаза увидел, как тот снова закрыл глаза, откинувшись назад. Очевидно, он не возражал против молчаливого ожидания.

Грег тоже закрыл глаза и вернулся мыслями к тому, что случилось ранее. Майкрофт кричал, говорил на иностранном языке и пытался напасть на Грега, глядя на него необычно черными глазами. О боже, эти глаза… Грег не мог точно сказать, что именно он видел, потому что был уверен, что глаза Майкрофта были сплошь черными, без намека на радужку и белок, словно бездонные колодцы, доверху наполненные ужасной непроницаемой тьмой. Но это ведь было невозможно, так? Глаза не могли так радикально менять свой цвет, да еще таким образом. Ни у кого, никогда.

Грег пробовал убедить себя, что ему это просто показалось, что это была игра света и тени, из-за которой серо-голубые глаза Майкрофта стали такими черными. А может, ему вообще все померещилось, и это была галлюцинация, вызванная голодом, страхом и шоком от нападения Майкрофта. Оба этих объяснения были более логичны, чем глаза, ставшие полностью черными за долю секунды, а потом вернувшие нормальный цвет. Но Грег не верил ни в одно из них.

Ему вспомнилась прошлая ночь, наступившая после того, как им выключили свет. Он плохо помнил детали, считая, что в этом виновато потрясение от похищения и действие наркотика, но кое-что в его памяти осталось: свет от мобильного телефона, который он использовал как фонарик, и что-то вроде панической атаки. После этого он стал ощущать опасность и страх, находясь рядом с Майкрофтом, но не мог понять почему. До этого он полагал, что это просто выверты его сознания, которое почему-то связало паническую атаку с близостью Майкрофта. Сейчас, однако, Грег уже не был так в этом уверен.

Это странное чувство ослабло было сегодня, когда в комнате снова стало светло, и они с Майкрофтом, товарищи по несчастью, дружески разговаривали, но сейчас вернулось с удвоенной силой. И это было не единственным необычным чувством, которое мучило Грега. Каждый раз, когда они с Майкрофтом встречались взглядами, его охватывал жар, и он испытывал мощное притяжение. Ему давно уже нравился Майкрофт с его уверенностью в себе, острым умом и язвительным юмором, которые всегда привлекали Грега в партнерах. К тому же Майкрофт, выглядевший холеным аристократом, был по-своему красив и всегда привлекал Грега, как он в глубине души признавался самому себе. Теперь же, по какой-то непонятной причине, притяжение Грега к Майкрофту возросло в десятки раз. И это при том, что даже беспомощный и закованный в кандалы, Майкрофт казался как никогда опасным. Он и прежде был опасен, но лишь благодаря тем возможностям и влиянию, которые имелись в его распоряжении. Теперь же он был опасен сам по себе. Тем не менее, каждое его действие, каждое движение заставляло сердце Грега биться вдвое быстрее и усиливало страх, смешанный с вожделением.

В общем и целом Грег чувствовал себя мотыльком, летящим на свет пламени.

Господи, вот он влип-то.

Грег открыл глаза и посмотрел на Майкрофта ― тот, вроде бы, снова задремал, но сон не приносил ему облечения. Он мотал головой из стороны в сторону и тихо постанывал, но в остальном был неподвижен. Грег вновь закрыл глаза, пытаясь думать о чем-нибудь, не связанном с Майкрофтом.

Долгое время он сидел в тишине, которая теперь нарушалась не только журчанием ручья, но и урчанием желудка Грега и вскриками Майкрофта. Иногда последний вздрагивал особенно сильно и стонал громче обычного, но Грег не пытался будить его. Вместо этого он смотрел на Майкрофта издалека, обуреваемый беспокойством, страхом, желанием и сочувствием.

Без связи с внешним миром и не глядя на часы, Грег не мог определить, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он проснулся, но чем дольше он сидел, тем яснее становилось, что приближается полночь. Мысль о том, что скоро он окажется в непроглядной темноте, ужаснула его. Без света он не увидит Майкрофта, и это эта перспектива его не вдохновляла: Грег почему-то испытывал острую потребность держать Майкрофта в поле зрения. Возможность оказаться в темноте неожиданно привлекала еще меньше, и Грег, сломавшись, достал мобильный. Часы на экране показывали 23.48. Что ж, пожалуй, стоило поздравить себя с таким развитым чувством времени.

Подумав, Грег решил разбудить Майкрофта, чтобы предупредить его о том, что им вот-вот выключат свет. Это было необходимо, учитывая вчерашнюю реакцию Майкрофта на принудительно устроенную им ночь. Вместе с тем, Грег не хотел, чтобы тот, проснувшись дезориентированным, снова напал на него.

― Майкрофт, ― позвал он, не трогаясь с места. Тот не шевельнулся. ― Майкрофт, ― сказал Грег чуть громче. Снова никакой реакции. Приставив ко рту ладони, как рупор, он крикнул: ― Эй, Майкрофт!

Это сработало. Майкрофт вздрогнул, стукнувшись затылком о стену, и открыл глаза. Сонно моргая, он обвел взглядом комнату, и даже с такого расстояния Грег увидел, что глаза у него вполне обычные.

― Майкрофт, почти полночь. Если они и сегодня собираются выключить свет, это произойдет с минуты на минуту.

― М-м-м… ― Майкрофт продолжал скользить взглядом по комнате, не задерживая его ни на чем, включая Грега, который сомневался, что его слова были услышаны.

Боже, Майкрофт выглядел намного хуже, чем прежде, как смертельно больной человек.

― Хотите воды, пока еще светло? ― спросил Грег, вставая на ноги.

― Н-нет… не надо… ― глухо пробормотал Майкрофт. ― Оставайтесь там, не подходите.

Он, явно с большим трудом, остановил взгляд на Греге.

― Хорошо.

Грег выпил пригоршню воды, зачерпнув ее из ручья, как можно дальше от Майкрофта, чтобы не волновать его еще больше. Затем Грег вернулся на свое место и сел, стараясь не показывать своего беспокойства. Чтобы скоротать время, он попытался мысленно отсчитывать минуты, оставшиеся до того мгновения, когда выключится свет. Он дошел до восемнадцатой минуты, когда лампочка мигнула, и комната погрузилась во тьму. Майкрофт низко застонал, словно испытывая приступ боли, и Грег едва сдержался, чтобы не подойти к нему, невзирая на собственные страхи и прямой запрет самого Майкрофта. Боже, он, должно быть, чертовски боится темноты. Грег откинулся назад, прислонившись спиной к стене, и приготовился к долгой ночи.

― Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт, ― сказал он после долгого молчания. Ответа не последовало.

Грег закрыл глаза и понял вдруг, что прислушивается к дыханию Майкрофта. После наступления ночи страхи Грега вернулись с новой силой. До этого он почти убедил себя в том, что ему померещился неестественный цвет глаз Майкрофта, но теперь, в темноте, он снова и снова думал об этом. А если ему не померещилось? Как тогда это можно объяснить? Грег и не мог, по крайней мере, логически. Зато ему живо представились демоны, монстры и магия вообще. При свете подобные мысли казались глупостью, но в темноте и тишине создавалось впечатление, что возможно все, даже это.

Вдобавок ко всему, Грег не видел Майкрофта и не представлял, что тот делает.

Грег засунул руку в карман и крепко сжал мобильный, не переставая вслушиваться в тишину. Никаких звуков, кроме успокаивающего плеска ручья. Наверное, Майкрофт сидит невероятно тихо и неподвижно.

«Или, ― пришло в голову Грегу, ― он бесшумно ползет ко мне, подбираясь все ближе и ближе…»

Напрягшись, Грег повернулся в ту сторону, где, по его расчетам, был прикован Мйакрофт, и выставил вперед руки со сжатыми кулаками. Сжав зубы, он затаил дыхание, чтобы лучше слышать то, что происходит вокруг, но не услышал ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца и журчания ручья. Желание достать телефон и осветить комнату было почти нестерпимым.

«Что, если он и впрямь уже возле тебя? Что, если ты включишь телефон и увидишь, что он стоит рядом, смотрит на тебя невозможно черными глазами и ухмыляется?..»

Вообразив эту картину, Грег едва подавил рвущийся из груди стон. Еще теснее прижавшись к стене, он до боли напряг зрение, силясь разглядеть что-то в кромешной тьме. Звяканье цепей Майкрофта, когда он, по всей видимости, пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, раздалось так неожиданно, что Грег подскочил на месте и так сильно ударился затылком о стену, что у него потемнело в глазах. Майкрофт вновь выдал тихим голосом длинную непонятную тираду ― если, конечно, это были осмысленные слова. Грег подался вперед, потирая затылок и чувствуя, как отступает паника. Он мысленно посмеялся над собой, смущенно покачав головой и радуясь тому, что Майкрофт не видел, как идиотски он себя вел.

Конечно, Майкрофт не мог подобраться к нему, как злобный монстр из сказок. И вообще, если бы он мог легко освободиться от кандалов, Грег высказал бы ему все, что он думает о его склонности скрывать такую важную в их ситуации информацию. Нет, Майкрофт был обычным человеком, чтобы Грег там себе не навыдумывал. Обычным больным человеком.

Снова прислонившись к стене, Грег расслабился и закрыл глаза. Он был идиотом и прекрасно это осознавал. Прошлой ночью он, вероятнее всего, так крепко спал из-за транквилизатора, которым его накачали при похищении, сегодня же он сомневался, что сможет заснуть. Но он может, по меньшей мере, постараться отдохнуть, избавившись, наконец, от глупой паники.

Чтобы отвлечься, Грег представил себе кучу вкусной еды, которую он съест, выйдя отсюда, и не заметил, как задремал.

Какая-то часть его сознания не давала ему заснуть, заставляя внимательно слушать, чтобы не пропустить ни одного звука, доносившегося со стороны Майкрофта. Это, однако, Грег сознательно игнорировал.

* * *

Несмотря ни на что, Грегу все же удалось немного поспать, хотя сон этот и не принес ему облегчения, и утром он проснулся, едва включился свет. Майкрофт был всю ночь беспокоен: он то и дело бормотал что-то на непонятном языке и звенел цепями. Пару раз он громко вскрикивал, пугая Грега, который окликал его, но ответа не получал.

Когда Грег взглянул на него после включения света, то ему стало понятно, что состояние Майкрофта продолжало ухудшаться. Кожа в желтых, багровых и фиолетовых синяках натянулась на скулах так, словно вот-вот порвется при любом неосторожном движении. Майкрофт выглядел так, как будто его уже давно морили голодом. Его руки были покрыты воспаленными ожогами с вздувшимися волдырями, а кисти от кончиков пальцев до запястий, обернутых сделанными Грегом повязками, были все в кровавых трещинах, словно ссохшаяся земля.

Грега ужаснуло, что исходивший от поврежденных рук запах горелого мяса был четко различим даже на другой стороне комнаты. Он хотел бы разбудить Майкрофта и хоть как-то помочь ему, но не стал. Даже если бы он не боялся, что Майкрофт снова на него нападет, он не прервал бы его сон ― ему требовался отдых, и, к тому же, чем ему можно было помочь в данной ситуации? Единственное, что Грег мог ему предложить, так это ободряющий хлопок по плечу и доброе слово, но какой от них был толк?

Вздохнув, Грег встал, потянулся и выпил воды из портмоне. Майкрофт снова пошевелился и начал что-то тихо говорить. Грег поначалу не обращал на это внимания, пока не понял, что на этот раз слышит родной английский язык.

― …не можешь… нет, Шерлок… должен перестать, неправильно… использовать так своих питомцев… убивать их… пожалеешь…

Грег отступил назад, чувствуя, что необходимо дать ему уединение. Очевидно, Майкрофту снилось что-то из детства, что-то связанное с Шерлоком, и казалось неправильным слушать это. Интересно, неужели Майкрофт говорил о том, что Шерлок в детстве убивал животных? Правда, он наверняка делал это не из-за жестокости, а просто чтобы посмотреть, как они «работают», но все же от этой мысли у Грега по спине пробежали мурашки. В итоге Грег вернулся на свое место и снова уставился на Майкрофта. С одной стороны, он не хотел выпускать его из поля зрения, с другой ― не желал подслушивать.

И снова потянулись долгие часы ожидания. Майкрофт по-прежнему стонал и бормотал, а Грег мучился голодом. Рези в желудке превратились в не проходящую тупую ноющую боль, выносить которую было, как ни странно легче. Как и раньше, Грег коротал время, представляя роскошные блюда и наблюдая за Майкрофтом.

Где-то к полудню, по прикидкам Грега, Майкрофт проснулся и более-менее пришел себя. Он тряхнул головой, сонно осмотрелся и подергал руками, явно удивившись, когда обнаружил, что не может свободно ими двигать. Резко повернув голову, он посмотрел сначала на одно запястье, потом на другое.

― Майкрофт, вы… ― Грег осекся, не желая задавать глупый вопрос. ― Как вы себя чувствуете?

Майкрофт перевел на него взгляд, но, похоже, не узнал. Прищурившись, он вгляделся в Грега, затем снова посмотрел на свои скованные руки и сказал тонким, тихим и дрожим, как у испуганного ребенка, голосом:

― У меня в голове все странно. Эхо моих мыслей отражается от стен, но ничего не может проникнуть внутрь, а я не могу выбраться. Это из-за воды?

Он замолк, выжидающе глядя на Грега, как будто надеялся на ответ, которого у того не было. Да и вообще, вид Майкрофта, несущего всякую чушь, шокировал Грега.

После паузы Майкрофт продолжил все так же тихо и печально:

― Мои руки в огне. Ожоги от серебра как от кислоты, они ослабляют меня.

Майкрофт опять замолчал, восстанавливая силы. Грег не знал, что ему ответить и стоит ли это делать.

― Мне нужна кровь.

Это было сказано обыденным тоном, но у Грега было такое чувство, что его ударили под дых. Он понимал, что Майкрофт бредит, и не стоило обращать внимание на его слова, но все равно они производили жутковатое впечатление. Грег внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта, но у того, судя по всему, закончились силы, и он обмяк и потерял сознание.

В себя он так и не пришел. В бреду он стонал, иногда вскрикивал и что-то бормотал. Теперь Грег был убежден, что Майкрофт говорил на другом языке, хотя раньше он такого ни разу не слышал. Порой он переходил на английский, но не закончил ни одного предложения, и Грег старался пропускать его слова мимо ушей.

Когда Грег, то и дело смотревший на часы в телефоне, был больше не в состоянии выносить все это, он встал и начал ходить по комнате, избегая приближаться к Майкрофту. Он так за него переживал и отчаянно старался придумать, как ему помочь, что даже забыл о голоде.

Ближе к обеду Майкрофт выкрикнул на английском:

― Пожалуйста!

Грег, который в это время изучал дверь, вздрогнул и обернулся. Майкрофт повис на цепях, низко опустив голову, так что невозможно было разглядеть его лицо, и трясся.

― Пожалуйста, больно, как же больно. Пожалуйста, мне нужно… боже, пожалуйста, она мне нужна…

Голос у него сорвался, и он начал всхлипывать. Грег, наплевав на все, пошел к нему: он просто не мог игнорировать Майкрофта, находящегося в таком состоянии. Остановившись в нескольких шагах, Грег протянул к нему руку и сказал:

― Майкрофт, все в порядке. Что тебе… ― он осекся, услышав непривычный для этого места звук ― металлический лязг открывающейся двери.

Грег резко обернулся, заслоняя собой Майкрофта. Дверь приоткрылась ― за ней все было освещено ярким желтым светом, не дававшим разглядеть, что именно скрывалось за дверью, но Грегу показалось, что он увидел какой-то замысловатый механизм. Дверь открылась еще шире, и стало ясно, что то, что Грег принял за механизм, на самом деле было арбалетом.

Арбалет этот, в который была заправлена не стрела, а что-то вроде деревянного кола, держал мужчина, выглядевший до смерти напуганным. Он был высоким и худым, со светлой кожей и темно-каштановыми волосами, и одет в поношенную грязную одежду. Переступив через порог, мужчина сказал что-то на языке, который Грег прежде слышал, но не знал. Вроде бы, это был один из восточноевропейских языков.

За этим мужчиной вошел второй, одетый почти так же и тоже с арбалетом. Правда, в отличие от первого, он был не так испуган. Он сказал что-то на том же языке и отошел в сторону, пытаясь взглянуть на Майкрофта. Грег сделал шаг в бок, чтобы помешать ему, продолжая закрывать Майкрофта своим телом, но как только он шевельнулся, мужчины выпрямились и направили на него оба арбалета. Грег замер.

В комнату вошел третий мужчина, более мускулистый, чем первые два, но такой же светлокожий и темноволосый. Он был вооружен пистолетом, который и наставил на Грега, сказав что-то командным тоном и поманив того к себе. Грег не шелохнулся, не желая подчиняться, и мужчина закричал на него, помахав пистолетом. Майкрофт пробормотал что-то неразличимое в ответ на крик. При звуке его голоса трое незнакомцев вздрогнули, и на мгновение Грегу показалось, что сейчас ему всадят в ногу стрелу арбалета. Однако Майкрофт затих, и мужчины расслабились. Один из тех, кто держал арбалет, сказал что-то остальным ― судя по интонации, это был вопрос.

Мужчина с пистолетом, которого Грег решил называть Волосатые пальцы, сказал что-то, быстро и грубо, и, прищурившись, изучил взглядом Грега, после чего подошел к нему, схватил за рубашку и дернул на себя. Грег споткнулся, но Волосатые пальцы удержал его и потащил вперед, к двери. Он пытался было сопротивляться, но перестал, когда ему в лоб уперлось холодное дуло пистолета.

Волосатые пальцы выволок Грега из комнаты в сопровождении своих товарищей, и они услышали крик Майкрофта. Дверь захлопнулась с такой силой, что это показалось Грегу дурным предзнаменованием.

Грег еще не успел восстановить равновесие, как ему завели руки за спину и связали тем, что по ощущениям было похоже на тонкие цепи. Грег поморщился, когда они впились в нежную кожу на запястьях. Волосатые пальцы безучастно наблюдал за тем, как Грега связывали, не опуская пистолета, а затем отвернулся. Кто-то из его подельников дернул Грега за связанные руки, понуждая идти вперед по коридору, в котором они находились.

Как и комната, в которой держали Грега и Майкрофта, коридор был сделан из грубого камня и освещался фонарями, висевшими на стенах на разном расстоянии друг от друга. Пол был земляным, и коридор то и дело резко сворачивал в сторону. Грег, спотыкаясь, шел за Волосатыми пальцами, стараясь запомнить дорогу, чтобы суметь потом вернуться к Майкрофту.

Коридор заканчивался крутой узкой лестницей с неровными разновысокими ступеньками. Грега толкнули вперед, и он, тяжело дыша, стал карабкаться по лестнице, что было нелегко не только из-за связанных рук, но и из-за слабости и вызванного голодом головокружения.

Лестница казалась бесконечной, и Грег пожалел, что не начал с самого начала считать ступеньки. На лестнице было такое же освещение ― фонари на стенах ― и тоже ни единой ниши или окошка, зато имелись вырезанные в камне кресты, явно старые и частично разрушенные временем и сыростью. Они производили гнетущее впечатление.

Наконец, когда Грег уже был уверен, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание от утомления, они добрались до конца лестницы, которая, как оказалось, вела в комнату, отделанную кирпичом, а не камнем. Комната была, очевидно, построена много лет назад: кирпичи и цемент во многих местах уже осыпались, стены покрывали плесень и лишайник, а в сыром воздухе стоял запах разложения.

Волосатые пальцы повернулся и прошел через стрельчатую дверь в одной из стен комнаты. Грега потянули за ним. Они прошли через анфиладу комнат, пустых и таких же древних и кирпичных, как и первая. Над каждым дверным проемом висела каменная плита с вырезанным в ней крестом, при виде каждого из которых Грег чувствовал себя очень неуютно.

В итоге Грега втолкнули в комнату, где была мебель ― колченогий деревянный стол и два стула из грубого нетесаного дерева. И хотя обстановка была непривычной, Грег сразу понял, где очутился: в комнате для допросов.

Его усадили на один из стульев и положили связанные руки на спинку стула, чтобы он не мог ими пошевелить. Грег охотно сел, радуясь хотя бы тому, что сможет отдышаться после восхождения по лестнице. Кроме того, он подозревал, что на ближайшее время возможность спокойно посидеть станет самой приятной вещью в его жизни.

Пока один из мужчин с арбалетом связывал ноги Грега обычной веревкой, Волосатые пальцы, небрежно сунув пистолет за пояс, уселся за стол и несколько минут молча сверлил Грега взглядом. Грег, в свою очередь, смотрел на него не менее пристально, не скрывая злости на всех троих, хотя и понимал, что их это мало волнует.

В конце концов Волосатые пальцы заговорил, быстро и совершенно непонятно.

― Понятия не имею, что ты сказал, ― сообщил Грег, покачав головой и пожав плечами в попытке изобразить недоумение.

Волосатые пальцы замолк, подумал и сказал что-то еще.

― Да не знаю я этого языка.

Волосатые пальцы состроил недовольную гримасу и опять заговорил, но теперь уже медленно и громко.

― Это все равно не поможет, уж простите, ― с легкой усмешкой сказал Грег, стараясь скопировать фирменный тон Шерлока: «Ты идиот».

Волосатые пальцы встал из-за стола, обошел его и ударил Грега тыльной стороной ладони по лицу.

Щеку пронзило болью, а рот наполнился кровью, когда зубы порвали кожу. Стул, скрипнув, наклонился в сторону, но устоял, и Грег облегченно выдохнул. Повернув голову, он сплюнул окровавленную слюну и, снова посмотрев на Волосатые пальцы, сказал:

― Не помогло.

Волосатые пальцы заорал на него, бешено жестикулируя, но Грег лишь снова пожал плечами. Раздраженно фыркнув, Волосатые пальцы подошел к двери и что-то крикнул, после чего вернулся за стол и вновь изучающее уставился на Грега. Но поскольку до братьев Холмс ему было далеко, Грег его проигнорировал.

Спустя несколько долгих минут Волосатые пальцы выпрямился, и Грег услышал за спиной тихие шаги. Вскоре перед ним предстал старый сгорбленный мужчина, весь в морщинах и в такой же поношенной одежде, что и у остальных. Он был совершенно седым, но глаза у него были молодые, ясные и живые. Он сел на второй стул, а Волосатые пальцы встал рядом с Грегом, нависнув над ним. Грег продолжал его игнорировать, не сводя глаз со старика, который с любопытством рассматривал его.

― Говоришь на английском? ― спросил старик с таким акцентом, что Грег с трудом его понял.

― Да.

Старик кивнул и, закрыв глаза, слегка улыбнулся. Грег ждал, что будет дальше. Наконец, старик открыл глаза и спросил:

― Кто ты?

― Грегори Лестрейд, детектив-инспектор лондонской полиции. А вы кто, черт побери?

Старик покачал головой, нахмурился и сказал, махнув рукой:

― Слишком много. Кто ты?

― Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд.

― Да, ― снова улыбнувшись, сказал старик. ― Я Андрей.

― Не хотите объяснить, Андрей, какого хрена вы творите? ― по выражению лица старика Грег понимал, что говорит слишком быстро, и тот его не понимает, но он не мог остановиться, желая высказать все, что накопилось у него на душе за время, проведенное в плену. ― Мой друг внизу болен, возможно, даже умирает, вы заперли нас на несколько дней без еды, вы…

Когда его ударили, это не стало для Грега сюрпризом. На этот раз Волосатые пальцы бил кулаком и прямо в висок. Ослепленный болью Грег даже не заметил, что его стул опасно накренился, пока не упал на каменный пол. Спинка, на которой лежали его руки, частично развалилась, и ее куски впились во внутреннюю часть его предплечья. Грег услышал стон, и не сразу понял, что это стонет он сам, а когда понял ― замолк и потряс головой, пытаясь вернуть ясность сознания. Услышав смешок, Грег вывернул шею и посмотрел наверх: Андрей, опершись на стол, смотрел на него с улыбкой.

― Будь хорошим, ― мягко укорил он Грега.

Грег сплюнул.

Волосатые пальцы поставил стул обратно на ножки и что-то злобно прорычал Грегу на ухо.

― Он говорит: следующий раз будет хуже, ― перевел Андрей, что вовсе не удивило Грега.

Около минуты Андрей наблюдал за Грегом, еще дважды сплюнувшим кровь, взглядом доброго заботливого дедушки.

― Почему ты с… ― Андрей запнулся, подбирая слова. ― Со стригой?

― С кем? ― склонив голову, переспросил Грег.

Андрей поднял голову, и на этот раз удар был неожиданным. Кресло Грега устояло, но его голова резко мотнулась в бок, когда Волосатые пальцы ударил его. Грег почувствовал, как у него в шее что-то хрустнуло, отозвавшись болью в позвоночнике. Он стиснул зубы и поднял голову, стараясь не морщиться от боли.

― Я не знаю этого слова. Стиг?

― Стригой! ― выкрикнул Волосатые пальцы, занеся над Грегом кулак.

Андрей поднял руку, не отрывая глаз от Грега, и Волосатые пальцы опустил кулак.

― Стригой. В… комнате.

Андрей задрал руки, показывая скованного и висящего на цепях человека. Грег, постоянно видевший такую позу на протяжении нескольких дней, сразу же понял, кого он имел в виду. Его затопила ярость при мысли о том, что этот бесполезный кусок дерьма издевается над болью Майкрофта.

― Он мой друг.

― Друг? ― сузив глаза, повторил Андрей. ― Ты фаскинант1?

― Я не…

Грег инстинктивно дернулся, когда Андрей вновь поднял руку, но уклониться от удара не смог. Он опять упал на пол вместе со стулом, и в его предплечье прибавилось заноз. Головой Грег ударился о пол и почувствовал, как по его виску течет кровь. Андрей спокойно смотрел на него, пока он пытался прийти в себя.

― Ты делаешь его… волю?

― М-м-м… иногда? ― Грег понятия не имел, о чем говорил этот псих, но понимал, что лучше ответить. ― Я не знаю.

Вдруг откуда-то донесся приглушенный крик, такой слабый, что Грег не был уверен, что он ему не почудился. Однако Андрей мгновенно насторожился и глаза у него стали жесткими и внимательными. Он сказал что-то тихо Волосатым пальцам, и тот зашел за спину Грегу, направившись, очевидно, к двери. Когда он открыл ее, крики, доносящиеся снаружи, стали громче. У Грега появилась надежда на спасение, и его сердце забилось чаще.

― Ты помогаешь ему?

Грег снова сосредоточил внимание на сумасшедшем старике, в злых глазах которого не осталось ни капли добра или теплоты.

― Что?

― Стригой. Помогаешь ему?

Грегу не нужно было думать над ответом:

― Да, всегда.

― Фаскинант! ― с какой-то извращенной радостью сказал Андрей и, встав, достал из-за пояса тусклый серебряный нож. ― Тогда ты умрешь!

Грег начал судорожно пытаться освободиться от оков, но это было бесполезно. Когда Андрей приблизился к нему с ножом наперевес, Грег дернулся всем телом, пытаясь опрокинуть стул набок и освободить из деревянного плена хотя бы руки, но не успел. Андрей вонзил нож в плечо Грегу, заоравшему от боли, и провел им по груди и дальше, до самого бока. Порез был болезненным и довольно глубоким, но не настолько, чтобы убить. Из раны тут же хлынула кровь, впитываясь в рубашку и стекая по груди и животу. Андрей отступил, рассматривая свою работу, словно произведение искусства, рассеянно вытирая нож о ветхие брюки. Грег, усилием воли не давая боли завладеть им целиком, удивился поступку Андрея. Да, Грегу было чертовски больно и ему придется наложить немало швов, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы убить его. Да и от потери крови он не умрет, даже без медицинской помощи. Может, они хотят снова бросить его в камеру, чтобы он умер от гангрены?

Волосатые пальцы вернулся в комнату, обошел Грега, даже не взглянув на него, и быстро и тихо сказал что-то Андрею. Грег внимательно смотрел на них, но даже приблизительно не мог догадаться, о чем они говорят. Ни один не казался особо расстроенным, и надежда Грега на спасение стала гаснуть.

Андрей и Волосатые пальцы долго о чем-то говорили, и за время этой беседы Андрей несколько раз показывал на свой нож и повторял слово «стригой». Затем Волосатые пальцы повернулся к Грегу, схватил его за плечо одной рукой и рывком поставил на ноги. Грег покачнулся, с трудом удерживая равновесие ― его ноги были по-прежнему связаны, а вывернутые руки лежали на спинке стула.

― Прощай, фаскинант. Твои крики как вино для меня, когда стригой тебя убьет, ― с широкой улыбкой сказал Андрей.

Он помахал ножом перед Грегом, а затем сел на корточки и стал разрезать веревки, связывавшие его ноги. Грег зашипел, когда лезвие задело его лодыжку, и Волосатые пальцы довольно хмыкнул и потряс его.

Андрей выпрямился, сказал что-то своему подельнику и, небрежным жестом отпустив его, отвернулся. Волосатые пальцы рявкнул что-то Грегу и потащил его за собой из комнаты, крепко держа за плечо и не давая упасть, пока они шли по каменным коридорам. Грег спотыкался и еле шевелил ногами от усталости, голода, потери крови и бурлящего в крови адреналина. По его плечу и груди текла кровь, насквозь промочившая рубашку, прилипшую к телу, а рука и лицо горели огнем. По виску ползла струйка крови, которая то и дело попадала в глаз, раздражая Грега.

Когда они дошли до лестницы, ведущей в подземелье, Грег услышал вдали звук взрыва, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Он ринулся в сторону, снова надеясь на то, что к ним пришла помощь, и Волосатые пальцы едва его не отпустил. Впрочем, он тут же усилил хватку, заорал что-то и начал спускаться по лестнице, толкая перед собой Грега, которому пришлось приложить все оставшиеся силы, чтобы не упасть и не оказаться внизу с переломанными костями. На ходу он прислушивался к тому, что происходит наверху, но больше ничего не услышал.

Они спустились быстрее, чем Грег ожидал, и Волосатые пальцы доволок его до тусклой металлической двери в конце коридора. Сбоку от двери был механизм, предназначенный для открытия и закрытия двери, но рассмотреть его поближе Грегу не удалось: Волосатые пальцы развернул его к себе лицом и не отпускал, пока не открыл дверь. Грег пытался использовать эти несколько секунд, чтобы сбежать, но он был настолько слаб, что Волосатые пальцы с легкостью удержал его, просто приподняв над землей, так что у Грега, вставшего на цыпочки, не осталось ни единого шанса на сопротивление.

Грег чувствовал, что кровь основательно намочила его брюки, и стал сомневаться в том, что выживет после такой кровопотери. Дверь за его спиной с лязгом открылась, и Волосатые пальцы толкнул Грега внутрь и захлопнул за ним дверь. Скрытые замки и засов с клацаньем закрылись, пока Грег пытался восстановить равновесие и не шлепнуться лицом вниз. Когда он смог, наконец, встать, не шатаясь, он посмотрел на Майкрофта, который не спал и, в свою очередь, смотрел на Грега.

― Майк… ― начал было Грег, но осекся, потому что глаза Майкрофта были черными, как беспросветная ночь, а взгляд ― напряженным и жадным.

Его ноздри раздувались, словно он принюхивался к чему-то, а рот приоткрылся. Когда их взгляды встретились, Грега бросило в холод, как будто он шагнул под ледяной водопад, а потом его охватило безграничное счастье, изгнавшее все страхи и тревоги. Он рухнул на колени, не отрывая взгляда от Майкрофта.

― Грегори, ― сказал тот бархатным мурлычущим голосом, наполнившим Грега удовольствием. ― Грегори, ты ранен. Подойди сюда.

Грег кивнул. Он не мог встать со связанными за спиной руками, и поэтому пополз к Майкрофту на коленях. При каждом движении его грудь простреливала боль, и капли крови падали на пол, отмечая его путь, но все эти ощущения были смутными и какими-то далекими, словно эхо, не затрагивающими его. По-настоящему же Грег испытывал наслаждение и невероятное спокойствие.

Когда Грег приблизился к Майкрофту, тот прерывисто вздохнул и открыл рот. Высунув язык, он медленно облизнул губы и оттопырил нижнюю губу, словно в беззвучном рыке. Грег увидел, как его клыки верхние зубы удлинились и стали тонкими и острыми. Он вздрогнул и жалобно хныкнул.

― Все верно, Грегори. Иди ко мне.

При звуке его голоса Грег вновь ощутил прилив блаженства и улыбнулся. Он почти дополз до Майкрофта и уже воображал, как встанет между его ног и тот погладит его по лицу.

― Мой Грегори, ― пробормотал Майкрофт, когда Грег оказался совсем рядом.

А Грег вдруг остановился, сам того не желая. Почему-то он не мог двигаться дальше, но, стремясь все же добраться до Майкрофта, подался вперед, как молящийся перед алтарем склонив голову. Майкрофт провел языком по ране на голове Грега, и тот содрогнулся от наслаждения, не слыша ни воплей, ни шума, раздававшихся снаружи.

Внезапно раздался оглушительный грохот и по комнате прошелся холодный сквозняк. Майкрофт отстранился и, посмотрев куда-то за спину Грегу, широко открыл рот и яростно зашипел. Его клыки ярко блеснули в свете лампы. Грег застыл, когда Майкрофт отвлекся от него, и обессилено осел. Боль в груди становилась все невыносимее, а умиротворение, которое он испытывал еще минуту назад, стремительно улетучивалось. Грег растерянно мигнул и, подняв голову, взглянул на Майкрофа.

Неожиданно кто-то дернул его за воротник, и перед глазами Грега все поплыло, а через мгновение он упал на спину, погрузившись в ледяную воду, которая выбила из него дух. Лишь через пару секунд он сообразил, что лежит в ручье. Грег повернул голову, и все его избитое и израненное тело охватила такая мучительная, нестерпимая боль, что он дико закричал, не в силах сдержаться. Когда ему удалось взять себя в руки, и его крик превратился в стоны, он смог, наконец, посмотреть, что происходит. Он слышал чьи-то голоса и сигналы раций и, с трудом сев, увидел, что между ним и Майкрофтом, спиной к нему, стояли двое мужчин. За ними Грег не мог разглядеть Майкрофта и был до странности рад этому.

Присмотревшись повнимательнее к одному из этих двух ― черные брюки, длинное черное пальто, копна растрепанных черных волос, ― Грег узнал в нем Шерлока. Слава богу! Второй был незнакомцем. Он сгорбился возле Шерлока и дрожал, переступая с ноги на ногу, словно думал о том, как бы сбежать, но Шерлок мертвой хваткой держал его за руку, попутно говоря что-то быстро и тихо. Насколько Грег понял, разговаривал он с братом, причем на то же языке, на котором Майкрофт говорил во сне.

Грег попытался было что-то сказать, но вместо слов из его горла вырвался только надсадный кашель, который еще больше усилил боль в груди. Когда приступ кашля прошел, Грег негромко застонал, выпрямился и чуть наклонился вперед, но остался сидеть.

Майкрофт, звеня цепями, закричал что-то не на английском. Грег взглянул в его сторону, но Шерлок по-прежнему загораживал ему обзор.

― Лестрейд, ― сказал Шерлок ровным голосом.

Он посмотрел на Грега, обернувшись через плечо, и выругался, когда с удивлением заметил, в каком тот состоянии. На миг Грегу показалось, что глаза Шерлока вспыхнули ярко-красным, но уже в следующую секунду они снова стали своего обычного зелено-голубого цвета.

Шерлок подошел к Грегу, таща за собой своего спутника. Он все еще загораживал Майкрофта, и Грег только слышал, как тот кричал и пытался освободиться.

Без лишних слов Шерлок схватил Грега за плечо точно так же, как раньше это сделал Волосатые пальцы, и без малейших усилий поднял его на ноги, не отпуская при этом второго мужчину. Развернув Грега, Шерлок повел его к приоткрытой двери и вытолкнул наружу. Без его поддержки Грег упал сначала на колени, а потом, не удержав равновесия, лицом в пол.

― Кто-нибудь, помогите ему! ― рявкнул Шерлок, и Грег заметил нескольких незнакомых ему людей, бегущих по коридору в его сторону. ― И закройте дверь!

С этими словами Шерлок вернулся к Майкрофту. Из комнаты послышался чей-то голос, не принадлежавший ни одному из братьев Холмс, и Грег понял, что это кричал тот мужчина, которого держал за руку Шерлок.

― Нет, боже, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Помогите мне! Боже, боже, нет!

Слова превратились в нечленораздельные крики, и один из тех, кто подбежал к Грегу, метнутся к двери и стал возиться с запирающим механизмом. Грег перекатился на бок и успел увидеть Майкрофта, который рвался из цепей, нечеловечески широко раскрыв рот с длинными острыми клыками, и глаза его были угольно черными. Затем дверь захлопнулась, приглушая ужасные крики, доносившиеся из комнаты.

Грега перевернули на живот и сняли с него цепи. Как только его руки оказались свободны, он лег на спину, прижав их к груди, посмотрел на незнакомые лица своих спасителей, судорожно всхлипнул и потерял сознание.

Глава 4

Почти две недели после похищения Грег жил в постоянном ужасе.

Он с нетерпением ждал, когда все, наконец, разрешится, потому что знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Он, правда, предпочел бы, чтобы это произошло чем раньше, тем лучше ― постоянное беспокойство, снедавшее его день за днем, сводило с ума. С другой стороны, лучше было жить в страхе, чем не жить вовсе, особенно учитывая, что подобная мрачная перспектива могла стать его ближайшим будущим.

Физически с Грегом все было в порядке: следы «гостеприимства» Андрея потихоньку заживали и исчезали, хотя порез на груди все еще давал о себе знать. С психологической же точки зрения ему было трудно забыть все, что он пережил.

После того, как его спасли, Грег несколько дней не приходил в себя, а когда очнулся, понял, что находится в больничной палате. Пришедший к нему врач сообщил, что он лежит в больнице города Карлайла, недалеко от южной границы Шотландии. Грег выяснил, что ему наложили двадцать шесть швов на рану на груди, и кроме этого у него был сломан нос, а все тело покрывали многочисленные синяки и ссадины. К тому же врачи подозревали у него сотрясение мозга.

Грег спокойно воспринял эту информацию ― его сознание было в тот момент слишком затуманено лекарствами, чтобы размышлять о чем-то помимо того факта, что он в безопасности и больше не является пленником сумасшедшего. А затем он спросил о Майкрофте.

Врач понятия не имел, о ком говорил Грег. Он поступил в больницу один ― врач даже не знал, кто его привез, это нигде не было зафиксировано, ― и никто его не навещал. Это Грег воспринял уже не так спокойно, но сумел сдержаться и не показать свою панику. Он лишь немногим возбужденнее, чем следовало бы, попросил телефон, но ему сказали, что мобильного при нем не было. Зато был бумажник, а в нем ― документы, из которых персонал больницы и узнал, как зовут Грега.

Это встревожило и несколько напугало Грега, но он по-прежнему держал себя в руках и ничем себя не выдал. Он попросил дать ему возможность позвонить со стационарного больничного телефона, и его просьбу охотно выполнили. К сожалению, Грег, всегда надеявшийся на записную книжку своего мобильного, не помнил ни одного номера, кроме телефона своей бывшей жены, звонить которой у него не было ни малейшего желания, и телефона полиции.

Он позвонил в полицию. Его быстро соединили с Салли, и Грег приготовился к ее злости, удивлению, тревоге, но она была настолько спокойна и дружелюбна, насколько она вообще могла быть.

С ее слов Грег понял, что он, оказывается, неделю назад попросил об отпуске по семейным обстоятельствам, который ему тут же предоставили, и теперь, по мнению Салли, он звонил из Франции, где ухаживал за больной матерью. Быстро оправившись от удивления, Грег согласился, что да, он находится во Франции, и на ходу придумал ложь о том, что маме уже лучше, и он скоро вернется домой. Салли приняла это к сведению, и Грег, попрощавшись, повесил трубку.

Следующий день Грег провел, обдумывая все случившееся с ним и пытаясь как-то примирить увиденное им с реальностью. Выходило плохо. А день спустя его выписали. Он сел на поезд до Лондона и вернулся к себе домой еще до темноты.

Его мобильный лежал на коврике перед дверью.

Неделю Грег провел, не выходя из квартиры. Он питался консервами и тупо смотрел в телевизор, снова и снова мысленно возвращаясь к тому, что видел и слышал в той комнате в подземелье. Поначалу он был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы думать о чем-то, кроме этого. Он понимал, что должен бы беспокоиться о том, где сейчас его похитители и что они могут сделать, но не мог заставить себя думать о них. Вместо этого он вспоминал Майкрофта и то, как тот выглядел, когда Грег в последний раз его видел. И как бы Грег ни старался забыть эту безумную идею, она не давала ему покоя, будучи единственным возможным объяснением всему: Майкрофт не был человеком. То, каким он был в подземелье ― яростным, выкручивающимся из кандалов, неестественно черноглазым… Господи, а его чертовы клыки? Они ведь тоже были, длинные и острые. Грег тогда был измученным, избитым и умирающим от голода, но он точно знал, что видел. А видел он оживший ночной кошмар в обличии Майкрофта Холмса.

Грег помнил и о других странностях, связанных с Майкрофтом и его похищением. Например, реакцию Майкрофта на кандалы и то, как он впервые набросился на Грега. И сказанное Майкрфтом, когда тот бредил: «Серебро жжет» и «Мне нужна кровь».

На четвертый день после возвращения в Лондон Грег открыл ноутбук и поискал в интернете слово «стригой». Когда он понял, как оно правильно пишется, то выяснил, что это румынское слово, означающее «неупокоенный дух». Еще его иногда переводили как «вампиры». Прочитав это, Грег быстро закрыл компьютер и решил посмотреть эпизод «Топ Гира», но так и не смог сосредоточиться на передаче.

На следующий день он поискал в интернете слово «фаскинант», но не нашел его. Еще через день он стал изучать мифы и легенды о вампирах. В интернете имелось огромное множество информации по этой теме, и это одновременно было и полезно, и ужасно раздражало, поскольку большая часть этих сведений была взята из недостоверных и неподтвержденных источников и являлась откровенным бредом, зачастую переделанным из других мифов и сказок, а то и из современной фантастики. Хотя, если подумать, вряд ли в мире имелся учебник по вампиризму, так? Поэтому Грег, собравшись с духом, постарался систематизировать все, что прочитал, все домыслы и теории о вампирах, чтобы понять, как могут ― и могут ли ― существовать такие создания, как они. И примириться с тем, что Майкрофт Холмс, которого он… к которому он стал испытывать симпатию за годы их знакомства, был одним из них.

Если дни Грег проводил, терзаясь страхом, сомнениями и растущей уверенностью в том, что ему еще придется разбираться с последствиями похищения, то ночи стали для него еще большим испытанием.

Первые пару ночей Грег просыпался, мокрый от пота, с бешено бьющимся сердцем и весь в слезах от жутких кошмаров, которые он забывал сразу же, как открывал глаза. Остаток ночи он бодрствовал, сидя на кровати с включенным светом и беззвучно работающим телевизором. Однако вскоре его сны стали совсем другими. Ему снилась комната, которая была тюремной камерой для них с Майкрофтом, и сам Майкрофт. Во сне Грег был испуган, но не давал страху деморализовать себя. Майкрофт не был связан и ранен, как в реальности, и приближался к Грегу с грацией и настойчивостью хищника, жадно глядя на него. Грег замер на месте, и сердце у него ухнуло в пятки, когда Майкрофт приблизился к нему и начал пристально разглядывать с ног до головы.

Грег не шевельнулся, когда Майкрофт встал у него за спиной и, обняв, положил ладони ему на грудь. Он не дрогнул, когда Майкрофт принялся шептать ему на ухо извращенные обещания и соблазнительные угрозы, искушая его, заявляя на него свои права. Он не шелохнулся, когда тонкие сильные пальцы прошлись по его груди и обхватили его горло, наклоняя в сторону его голову.

После первого такого сна Грег проснулся перед самым рассветом, снова с быстро бьющимся сердцем, но теперь мокрым не только от пота, но и своей спермы. Некоторое время он лежал, успокаиваясь, в блаженной послеоргазменной истоме, подогреваемой сладким страхом, который Грег испытывал при мысли о Майкрофте. Однако когда он осознал, к чему именно привел его сон, Грег вскочил с кровати и отравился в ванную, чтобы побыстрее смыть все следы своего позора.

Днем его исследование продвинулось, наконец, вперед: он собрал всю найденную за неделю информацию в стройную теорию о том, кем может быть Майкрофт, если он не является человеком, и это помогло ему отыскать данные о том, как объяснить все детали того, что случилось в том подземелье. Слова «серебро» и «бегущая вода» оказались ключевыми, хотя то, что Грег узнал, вбив их в строку поиска, пугало.

Начиная со следующей ночи, Майкрофт снился Грегу постоянно. Иногда они были в знакомой комнате-темнице, иногда ― в квартире Грега, а однажды ― в лесной чаще. Каждый раз Грег стоял, не шевелясь, позволяя Майкрофту приблизиться и взять его. И каждый раз он просыпался, охваченный возбуждением и удовольствием, с испачканным спермой животом.

В пятницу, спустя почти две недели после своего освобождения, Грег был измучен. Он боялся того, что Майкрофт мог с ним сделать, и чувствовал себя все более и более виноватым за свои сны. Надо было что-то решать.

Грег долго размышлял над этим, но пришел лишь к одному выводу: единственное, что он мог сделать, приведет, скорее всего, к его смерти от потери крови. К сожалению, ничего другого ему не оставалось: ему придется позвонить Майкрофту и попросить его о встрече. Может, удастся уговорить его встретиться в каком-нибудь публичном месте из соображений безопасности. Грег кивнул, решившись: завтра он позвонит Майкрофту.

Разработав план, пусть и самоубийственный, он мгновенно ощутил облегчение, что, на его взгляд, стоило отпраздновать пивом и любимым сериалом, прежде чем ложиться спать. К тому же, вдруг алкоголь поможет ему нормально выспаться без единого сна?

Грег выбрал диск с сериалом «Доктор Кто» и, поставив его в видеоплеер, пошел на кухню за пивом. Достав бутылку из холодильника, он открыл ее и сделал большой глоток, краем уха слыша знакомую музыку из заставки сериала. Обследовав холодильник, он не нашел там ничего, кроме пива и одинокой банки горчицы, решил, что надо заказать еду на дом, и пошел обратно в гостиную.

У дивана стоял Майкрофт Холмс.

― Блядь! ― выругался Грег, шарахнувшись назад и выпустив из онемевших пальцев бутылку.

Майкрофт склонил голову, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. Он был одет в костюм-тройку, словно он только что вышел от своего портного и собирался на званый ужин. В общем, Майкрофт выглядел как всегда элегантным и совершенно нормальным.

― Детектив-инспектор.

― Я… как… ― заикаясь, пробормотал Грег, дико оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь понять, откуда в его квартире взялся Майкрофт. Насколько он видел, в комнате ничего не изменилось, и даже дверная задвижка была на месте и закрыта.

― Может, вам стоит заняться этим? ― сказал Майкрофт, показывая на ковер под ногами Грега, который уже намок от пива.

Грег посмотрел вниз, еще не оправившись от удивления, и снова перевел взгляд на Майкрофта.

― Да, точно.

Он автоматически поднял бутылку и отправился на кухню, чтобы принести полотенце. Когда он вернулся, Майкрофт продолжал стоять на том же месте и равнодушно наблюдать за Грегом.

Грег положил полотенце на ковер и потоптался по нему. На губах Майкрофта появилась едва заметная улыбка.

― Как вы себя чувствуете, детектив-инспектор?

Грег наградил Майкрофта долгим пристальным взглядом и пожал плечами. Ясно, они должны притвориться, что все в порядке и не происходит ничего странного, как будто Майкрофт не появился в квартире Грега как волшебству, как будто он не превращался в какое-то демоническое создание на глазах у Грега.

Отлично. Пошло все на хрен! Раз так, Грег сделает вид, что все в порядке.

― Гораздо лучше, спасибо, ― ответил он, фальшиво улыбаясь. ― Проходите. Будете что-нибудь? У меня есть пиво и вода из-под крана.

Он снова пошел в кухню, вынул себе бутылку пива взамен разлитой и замер у открытого холодильника в ожидании ответа. Теперь настал черед Майкрофта прийти в замешательство. Он настороженно замер, когда Грег вернулся на кухню, и, поняв, что должен ответить, сказал:

― Ничего, спасибо.

― Как хотите.

Грег открыл бутылку и снова сделал большой глоток пред тем, как пойти обратно.

― Садитесь, ― предложил он Майкрофту, плюхаясь на диван, и обвел рукой комнату.

Майкрофт, поколебавшись, уселся в единственное кресло, которое было у Грега в квартире, оранжево-коричневое, огромное, уродливое, но невероятно удобное. Майкрофт, как всегда чопорный и с прямой спиной, пытался усесться на краешек мягкого кресла и не провалиться, и Грег заметил, что при нем не было его постоянного спутника ― зонта. Без него он казался голым, и Грег весело хмыкнул.

Майкрофт выгнул бровь в ответ на это и задрал подбородок. Грег, не сдержавшись, снова хмыкнул: безупречно одетый Майкрофт Холмс пытался выглядеть надменно, едва не утопая в чудовищном кресле, и это было невероятно комичное зрелище. Однако Грег не дал воли чувствам и не рассмеялся, понимая, что его смех непременно перерастет в истерику.

― Детектив-инспектор, я хотел бы быть с вами откровенным.

Грег проглотил рвущийся из горла смех и снова пожал плечами. Откровенным. Ага, конечно.

― Да, было бы неплохо, для разнообразия.

Майкрофт прищурился и кашлянул. Это был не тот кашель, за которым обычно следовала какая-либо просьба, и Грег мысленно улыбнулся тому, что знает теперь разницу между различными видами кашля Майкрофта.

― Верно. Во-первых, вы должны знать, что я плохо помню последние сутки нашего пребывания в плену. Мое последнее ясное воспоминание о том, как вы пытались разбудить меня от кошмара и плеснули в меня водой, когда я вас атаковал. Тем не менее, кое-что я все же помню, и, конечно, мне сообщили о некоторых обстоятельствах.

― Сообщили?

Кто мог сообщить ему о том, что произошло, когда они были взаперти вдвоем? Кроме Грега в той комнате никого не было, а он никому ничего не рассказывал.

― Шерлок сделал выводы, основываясь на том, что он увидел, когда нашел нас, и, помимо этого, в моем распоряжении была ваша медицинская карта из больницы, куда вас доставили после освобождения.

Услышав это, Грег испытал вспышку ярости, но подавил ее. Он ведь прекрасно знал, что Майкрофт обладает большой властью, хотя это был первый раз, когда тот признался в этом вслух.

― Угу. Дальше что?

Пожалуй, Грег не так успокоился, как он думал. Майкрофт удивленно поднял бровь, но Грег подозревал, что его удивление не более чем притворство.

― Я посчитал необходимым зайти к вам и узнать, остались ли у вас какие-то вопросы, на которые я могу ответить, чтобы вы смогли оставить позади все случившееся.

― Вы что?

― Я сказал…

― Я тебя слышал.

Ярость вернулась к Грегу с утроенной силой, вытесняя страх, который он чувствовал с того мгновения, как понял, что Майкрофт появился в его квартире буквально из ниоткуда. Он, видите ли, пришел ответить на вопросы Грегори, если они имеются. Как великодушно! Просто проходил мимо и зашел, да? Ехал с работы и решил: а материализуюсь-ка я в квартире Лестрейда, чтобы он «оставил позади все случившееся»? Очень мило с твоей стороны, мило и бескорыстно.

― Детектив…

― Зачем ты здесь, Майкрофт? ― перебил его Грег.

На лице Майкрофта промелькнуло раздражение, и в глубине души Грег обрадовался этому, хотя его внутренний голос даже не говорил ― вопил о том, чтобы он перестал выводить из себя потенциального монстра-кровососа.

― Пришли выяснить, что я знаю и о чем подозреваю? ― продолжил Грег. ― Что я видел? Хочешь узнать, как меня можно заткнуть?

Майкрофт неожиданно застыл и немигающим взглядом посмотрел на Грега с каменным выражением лица. Грег закрыл рот, поняв, что определенно сболтнул лишнего. Он также замер и взглянул на Майкрофта, стараясь определить, насколько критична его оговорка.

― В таком случае, детектив-инспектор, что же вы видели? ― спросил Майкрофт.

Его бесстрастное и ничего не выражающее лицо охладило пыл Грега, который вновь ощутил исчезнувший было страх.

― Я видел… я видел…

Черт, это было сложно. Одно дело ― сказать это мысленно, и совсем другое ― вслух, при свете дня, да еще и самому Майкрофту. Как вообще можно смотреть кому-то в глаза и признаваться, что видишь в нем чудовище из сказок?

― Я видел тебя. Видел, какими невероятно черными были твои глаза, включая белок. Дважды. А потом, перед тем, как нас спасли, я видел… в общем, у тебя были огромные клыки вместо зубов. Ты двигался и открывал рот как…

«…как не человек», ― хотелось сказать Грегу, но он промолчал.

― Это все? ― скучающе поинтересовался Майкрофт.

― Нет. ― При виде явного недоверия Майкрофта Грег внезапно почувствовал острое желание доказать, что он прав и не сошел с ума. ― Еще то, что ты умеешь растворяться в воздухе. Сначала ты исчез на складе, когда нас похитили, а сегодня появился в моей квартире. Черт, да входная дверь все еще закрыта! Какого хрена, Майкрофт? Ты думаешь, я слепой или тупой?

Майкрофт поморщился и на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде чем вновь надеть маску невозмутимости, но этого хватило Грегу, чтобы понять, что его равнодушие ― притворство, что он не хочет выдавать своих истинных чувств. Это послужило для Грега достаточным доказательством того, что он сошел с ума.

Пожалуй, ему не стоило так радоваться тому, что он оказался прав, но он все же не мог не испытывать облегчения от того, что еще находился в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

― И еще это.

Грег встал и, обогнув диван, направился к столу, даже не пытаясь держаться подальше от Майкрофта ― а смысл? Он схватил лежавшую на столе пачку бумаг с распечатанными данными, найденными в интернете, и, повернувшись, вздрогнул: теперь Майкрофт стоял в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Черт! Грег не слышал его шагов. Тяжело сглотнув, Грег протянул ему бумаги, и Майкрофт стал читать их, не сдвинувшись с места.

Стол располагался в самом углу гостиной, и поглощенный чтением Майкрофт, стоя перед Грегом, эффективно отрезал его от остальной части комнаты. Чтобы отойти от стола, Грегу пришлось бы протиснуться мимо него и, возможно, оттолкнуть. Снова сглотнув, Грег распрямил плечи и поднял голову, не собираясь сдаваться.

― Вы нашли все это в интернете? ― спросил Майкрофт.

Он не смотрел на Грега, но тот все равно кивнул. На распечатках была вся возможная информация, которую Грег выудил из всемирной паутины: о вампирах, стригой, серебре, бегущей воде и питье крови. Все это соотносилось с поведением Майкрофта, которое Грег наблюдал, когда они были в плену и когда он еще думал, что брат Шерлока ― всего лишь высокопоставленный чиновник британского правительства.

― Впечатляюще, ― заметил Майкрофт, перевернув очередную страницу, и взглянул, наконец, на Грега. ― Разумеется, здесь есть множество лишь частично неверных и откровенно нелепых сведений, но, тем не менее, вы проделали впечатляющую работу. Я поражен, детектив-инспектор.

― Меня взяли в полицию не за красивые глаза.

Майкрофт слегка усмехнулся, но тут же снова посерьезнел.

― К сожалению, это подтверждает мои опасения.

У Грега застыла кровь в жилах, когда он это услышал.

― Вы видели довольно много, и я, находясь в бреду, выдал вам то, чего не следовало говорить. Я надеялся избежать этого, но…

Майкрофт замолк и покачал головой.

У Грега пересохло во рту, и, сжав руки в кулаки, он почувствовал бешеное биение собственного пульса.

Майкрофт даже не шагнул ― скользнул, подобно змее, вперед, и Грег поспешно отступил назад. Майрофт сделал еще шаг вперед, и Грег уперся спиной в стену. Майкрофт, не колеблясь, продолжал наступать, пока не замер в паре сантиметров от Грега, упершись руками в стену по обе стороны от его головы.

Грег уставился на него, не в силах отвести глаза, и ждал, когда Майкрофт нанесет удар и убьет его за то, что он много ― пусть и далеко не все ― знал о нем. Грег понимал, что должен бороться, пытаться вырваться, умолять пощадить его, но не мог заставить себя это сделать. Даже когда его страх превратился в парализующий, Грег чувствовал, что его завораживает стоящее перед ним существо. Он хотел выяснить, каково это, пусть и на пару мгновений, быть в полной власти Майкрофта, сдаться на его милость.

Черт, может, он и впрямь сошел с ума.

Несколько секунд Майкрофт молча наблюдал за ним, почти касаясь носом его щеки.

― Знаешь, я чувствую запах твоего страха. Я слышу, как колотится твое сердце, как течет по венам твоя кровь.

Грег поежился и ощутил нахлынувшую на него волну жара. Вся эта ситуация очень напоминала его сны, и он не мог заставить себя не реагировать на близость Майкрофта, как ни пытался.

― Не стоит бояться, тебе не будет больно, я обещаю.

Грег ощутил на щеке дыхание Майкрофта и приоткрыл губы, дыша все чаще от прилившего возбуждения.

― Я сожалею об этом, ― пробормотал Майкрофт и голосом, полным мучительного желания, добавил так тихо, что Грег с трудом его расслышал: ― О, Грегори, что ты со мной делаешь.

И он нежно провел губами по шее Грега. Тот охнул и, не думая, склонил голову, подставляя шею Майкофту, который замер, едва не уткнувшись в нее. На долгую, почти бесконечную секунду Грег задумался о том, пришел ли сейчас конец его обычной и ничем непримечательной жизни, но, к его удивлению, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме сожаления о том, чего он так и не успел сделать, потому что откладывал это на потом из страха перед последствиями. Закрыв глаза, он сделал последний глубокий вдох и, буквально распластавшись по стене, повернул голову еще сильнее, полностью открывая шею для Майкрофта, из груди которого вырвался низкий звук, больше всего напоминавший мурлыканье. Подавшись вперед, Майкрофт всем телом прижался к Грегу, вжимая его в стену, и тот снова охнул, почувствовал, как мокрый язык прошелся по его шее. Мгновение спустя Майкрофт впился в его губы жестким поцелуем, просунув язык ему в рот. Грег застонал и, не сопротивляясь такому напору, открыл рот, встретившись языком с языком Майкрофта.

Грег обнял Майкрофта, крепко прижав его к себе, и тот прервал поцелуй, хрипло вскрикнув. Он слегка отстранился, и Грег удивился, увидев, что его глаза были обычного голубого цвета, хоть и с огромными зрачками. Майкрофт тяжело дышал, его рот был приоткрыт, а волосы ― взъерошены. Он выглядел потрясающе.

Майкрофт молча и изучающе посмотрел на Грега и, наверное, увидел в его взгляде то, что хотел, потому что обнял его одной рукой за шею и снова поцеловал. Это был совсем другой поцелуй, не похожий на первый: медленный, нежный, сладкий. Майкрофт закрыл глаза, и Грег сделал то же самое, наслаждаясь моментом.

Теперь Грег скользнул языком в рот Майкрофта, лизнув перед этим его губы. Майкрофт застонал, вжимаясь в Грега, и тот охотно стиснул его в объятиях, чувствуя на языке вкус табака и специй. А потом его язык царапнуло что-то острое, и Грег понял, что это был клык. Он целовал Майкрофта, впечатавшего его в стену, и у того выросли клыки. Мысль об этом так возбудила Грега, что он невольно качнул бедрами, вжимаясь в Майкрофта. Его вставший член соприкоснулся с таким же твердым членом Майкрофта, и это удовольствие было настолько острым, что он даже зашипел, откинув голову. Майкрофт зарылся лицом в его шею, целуя и прикусывая ее, оставляя на ней засосы, и, черт, Грег чувствовал их ― клыки, касающиеся его кожи, но не оставляющие ни малейшей царапины. Он, застонав, вновь подался бедрами вперед, и Майкрофт, оторвавшись от его шеи, с легкостью поднял его ногу и, согнув ее, положил себе на бедро. Майкрофт вжался пахом в его пах и начал толкаться бедрами, при каждом толчке задевая напряженным членом член Грега.

Даже несмотря на то, что они оба были одеты, удовольствие было таким ярким, что Грег постанывал, не переставая, в такт движениям Майкрофта. Одной рукой Грег сжал зад Майкрофта, а вторую запустил ему в волосы и снова поцеловал его. Теперь, почувствовав острый клык, Грег намеренно провел по нему языком, и Майкрофт, низко застонав, содрогнулся и на мгновение сбился с ритма. Тяжело дыша, он наклонил голову, обвел языком край уха Грега и всосал мочку, легонько уколов ее клыком. Грега с головой накрыла волна наслаждения, и он, вскрикнув, стиснул зад Майкрофта, с силой подаваясь ему навстречу.

― Я попробовал твою кровь на вкус, Грегори, ― хрипло прошептал ему на ухо Майкрофт. Грег охнул, задрожав: он не знал, почему это так его заводило, но сопротивляться этому он не мог. ― Ты помнишь? Ты приполз ко мне на коленях, и я слизнул кровь с твоей кожи.

Майкрофт замолк, резко втянул в себя воздух, и его рука, лежавшая на шее Грега, неожиданно сжалась.

― Это был божественный вкус, ― продолжил он и опять куснул Грега за ухо.

― Блядь, ― выдохнул Грег, откидывая голову и выгибаясь.

Майкрофт не переставал тереться своим членом о его, и от его движений и острых клыков, царапающих кожу, Грега «вело». Он почувствовал, что у него поджались яйца, а низ живота свело от возбуждения, и начал активнее тереться о Майкрофта.

― Да, Грегори, ― довольно промурлыкал Майкрофт.

Он снова сжал руку на горле Грега, впиваясь в него короткими ногтями, и стал покрывать его поцелуями, двигаясь от ключиц вверх. Когда он дошел до губ Грега, то втянул нижнюю в рот и, посасывая ее, слегка впился в нее клыками. Это стало последней каплей для Грега, и он кончил, неожиданно получив самый, пожалуй, сильный оргазм в своей жизни. Сначала он автоматически откинул голову назад, не замечая резкого стона Майкрофта, а затем положил ее Майкрофту на плечо и, не осознавая, что делает, куснул того за шею и крепко обнял, продолжая тереться о его пах стремясь продлить наслаждение.

― Да, Грегори, да, да! ― выкрикнул Майкрофт и конвульсивно содрогнулся, также кончая.

Он прижался щекой к голове Грега так, что тому даже стало больно, хотя он и не обратил на это внимания, еще не отойдя от оргазма. Лицо Майкрофт отвернул, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от шеи Грега и вообще от его кожи.

Когда эйфория Грега начала улегаться, и он перестал дрожать, счастливый и расслабленный, он порадовался, что опирается на стену ― ноги его едва держали. Майкрофт несколько слишком коротких, по мнению Грега, мгновений стоял неподвижно, а затем отступил назад, взглянул вниз и попытался поправить одежду. Правда, привести в должный вид пиджак и жилет оказалось непросто, и Грег хохотнул, глядя на усилия Майкрофта. Тот резко поднял голову, вгляделся ему в лицо и мягко улыбнулся. Грег улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя необычную легкость и такой восторг, что от него кружилась голова, хотя он все еще не знал, умрет он сегодня или нет. Но, черт побери, если Майкрофт решит убить его сейчас, он умрет, имея на одно сожаление меньше. Улыбка Грега стала еще шире, и его губа заныла от боли. Проведя по ней языком, Грег ощутил ранку, нанесенную клыком Майкрофта, который завороженно наблюдал за ним, облизывая собственные губы.

― Должен сказать, ― произнес, наконец, Майкрофт, ― что это было… неожиданно.

― Да уж, ― отозвался Грег, выпрямляясь, и поморщился, ощутив холодное мокрое пятно на штанах. ― Не хочешь присесть?

Обдумывая это предложение, Майкрофт опустил взгляд и посмотрел в сторону, как делал это, находясь в плену, когда хотел попросить о чем-то Грега, но не желал его беспокоить.

― Что тебе требуется? ― спросил Грег, не скрывая прозвучавшей в его голосе симпатии.

― Я надеялся, что могу воспользоваться твоей ванной. Я немного… липкий.

― Да, конечно. Она там. Пожалуй, я пойду в спальню и переоденусь.

Майкрофт кивнул и скрылся в ванной комнате, закрыв за собой дверь. Грег, как и собирался, быстро переоделся в спальне в мягкие полосатые пижамные брюки и полинялую голубую футболку. Он решил, что чем бы ни закончился этот вечер, ему, по крайней мере, будет удобно.

Пока Грег переодевался, он посмотрел на рану на груди ― она слегка побаливала, но в общем и целом все было нормально, несмотря ни на что. Не зря же Грегу скоро должны были снимать швы.

В гостиную Грег вернулся первым и подумал было о том, чтобы допить оставшееся на кофейном столике пиво, но у него больше не было для этого настроения. Вместо этого он отправился на кухню, сполоснул старый чайник, и когда стал наливать в него воду, из ванной вышел Майкрофт, который снова выглядел почти безупречно ― его одежда каким-то чудом была лишь слегка помята, ничем не напоминая о случившемся. Как он умудрился это сделать?

― Хочешь чаю? ― спросил Грег, повернувшись в сторону гостиной. ― Молока у меня нет, но есть сахар. И сливки, только сухие, в порошке, ― специально добавил он, чтобы посмотреть, как Майкрофт скривится от отвращения, услышав про сухие сливки.

― Я с удовольствием выпью чая, только без сливок, спасибо.

Грег практически видел, как Майкрофт мысленно взял в кавычки слово «сливки», и усмехнулся про себя.

― Без проблем. Чувствуй себя как дома, я сейчас делаю чай.

У Грега ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы вымыть две чашки и найти запас чая, который он редко заваривал для себя. Он с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы не запеть себе под нос. Это было странное желание, учитывая, что ничего еще не было решено, и Майкрофт мог убить его в любую минуту. Тем не менее, напряжение, которое Грег испытывал уже много дней подряд, куда-то улетучилось, и теперь он был спокоен. Почему-то он сомневался, что дело было только лишь в оргазме.

Грег приготовил чай и разлил его по кружкам, которые понес в гостиную, прижимая к груди сахарницу. В гостиной он неловко поставив кружки на стол так, что чай из одной из них выплеснулся на столешницу.

― Спасибо, ― без тени сарказма, что само по себе впечатляло, сказал Майкрофт, когда Грег подтолкнул к нему одну кружку.

На этот раз Майкрофт сел на диван, а не в кресло, и казался намного более расслабленным, чем прежде. Грег, не колеблясь, сел рядом с ним и с радостью заметил промелькнувшую на губах Майкрофта удивленную, но довольную улыбку.

― Полагаю, нам стоит поговорить об этом, ― сказал Грег, нарушив тишину прежде, чем она стала неловкой.

― Да, согласен.

― Хорошо.

― Хм.

Пока Грег подбирал слова, пытаясь понять, с чего начать, в комнате снова повисла тишина. В конце концов, он рассудил, что лучше всего перейти сразу к самому главному, и сказал:

― Значит, ты и впрямь вампир.

― Что? ― пораженно спросил Майкрофт.

― Ну, я имею в виду, что я уже начал волноваться, что схожу с ума. Верить в вампиров ведь полное безумие, верно? Я думал, что вижу странные вещи, но ведь мы оба были немного не в себе от голода и страха. ― Он поморщился и поправился: ― Я, по крайней мере, точно боялся. И вообще, кто в наши дни верит в вампиров?

― В таком случае, я могу гарантировать, что ты не сошел с ума. ― Майкрофт не улыбался, но был уже не так напряжен, как после слов Грега о вампирах, и это можно было считать победой.

― Приятно слышать, спасибо. Да, и раз ты меня еще не убил, можно сказать, что все просто отлично.

Это предполагалось быть шуткой, но, сказав это, Грег понял, что зря он это сделал. Не стоило затрагивать эту тему.

― Что? ― резко спросил Майкрофт, с громким стуком ставя на столик кружку.

Подняв на него взгляд, Грег увидел, что он напряженно смотрит на него с тем же нечитаемым выражением лица, с каким он пришел.

― Эм, ничего, ― сказал Грег, чувствуя пробежавший по спине холодок. ― Прости. Я просто… Это была шутка.

Это прозвучало неубедительно.

― Шутка, ― повторил Майкрофт.

― Ну да, ― сказал Грег, пытаясь придать голосу уверенность. ― Я не верю, что ты планируешь меня убить, но ты ведь мог бы теоретически это сделать? И ты ведь угрожал убить меня раньше, так?

― Я что? ― спросил Майкрофт с таким недоумением, что Грег и сам почувствовал, что чего-то недопонимает.

― Когда ты… когда ты прижал меня к стене, я имею в виду. Ты сказал, что жалеешь об этом, но мне не будет больно.

― Я… А-а-а. О боже.

Равнодушие Майкрофта исчезло, и ему на смену пришло потрясение. Майкрофт быстро встал и повернулся к Грегу.

― Я не угрожал убить тебя, ― потерев лицо обеими руками, сказал он. ― Я собирался стереть тебе память.

― Ты… ― Грег осекся, вспоминая тот момент, но не смог вспомнить, говорил ли Майкрофт что-то об убийстве или нет.

― Это… так в этом все дело? ― Майкрофт дернул головой, подбородком показывая на стол в углу. ― Ты пытался таким образом избежать смерти? Поэтому ты…

Он замолк, глядя на Грега с отчаянием, граничащим с болью. Грег замер, не в силах ответить: он никогда еще не видел его таким эмоциональным. Даже когда их держали в плену, он не показывал так открыто свою слабость. От такой неприкрытой уязвимости Майкрофта у Грега защемило сердце, и смог лишь сделать глубокий вдох, внезапно поняв, как много он для него значит. И как много Майкрофт может значить для него самого.

К сожалению, Майкрофт воспринял его молчание как признание вины. Он посуровел на глазах и сказал ледяным тоном:

― Детектив-инспектор, я должен идти. Прошу прощения за то, что отнял у вас время. Мы можем обсудить оставшиеся вопросы при нашей следующей встрече, а до тех пор я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.

Его фигура вдруг расплылась и подернулась рябью, как вода на ветру, и вскоре Майкрофт растворился в воздухе.

Глава 5

― Подожди!

Внезапно отчаявшись, Грег ринулся вперед, вслепую пытаясь схватить Майкрофта. Его пальцы коснулись ткани, и он сжал то, что, предположительно, было краем пиджака Майкрофта, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как его кисть, казалось, растворилась в воздухе. Сжав в кулаке хлопок и шелк, Грег дернул Майкрофта на себя и на секунду увидел перед собой его размытую фигуру, сопротивлявшуюся ему. Ударившись коленом о кофейный столик, Грег охнул, но не ослабил хватку, и еще сильнее дернул на себя Майкрофта. Тот вдруг стал отчетливо видимым и упал боком на диван рядом со стоящим на коленях на полу Грегом.

― Немедленно отпусти меня!

― Заткнись и послушай меня! ― крикнул в ответ Грег и, отпустив пиджак Майкрофта, тут же положил руки тому на плечи и сжал их.

Он повернул Майкрофта к себе и потянул вниз, а сам приподнялся, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. Майкрофт, словно одеревенев, подчинился, но на его лице вновь застыло непроницаемое выражение.

― Майкрофт, я действительно думал, что ты собирался убить меня. Прости, но это так. То, как ты загнал меня в угол и как говорил ― складывалось впечатление, что ты планируешь меня прикончить.

Майкрофт открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Грег не дал ему такой возможности.

― Но все, что было между нами… я сделал это не для того, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Мне это даже в голову не пришло, честно.

Грег замолк, переведя дух, но Майкрофт, судя по всему, говорить передумал. Он пристально смотрел на Грега, и на мгновение в его глазах промелькнули какие-то эмоции, но он быстро вернул взгляду нечитаемое выражение. Не дождавшись ответа, Грег продолжил:

― Я сделал это, потому что хотел. Я подумал, что раз я все равно скоро умру, то, по крайней мере, попробую успеть осуществить хоть одно давнее желание.

У Майкрофта округлились глаза от удивления, и он спросил, дважды тяжело сглотнув:

― Ты хотел этого?

― Да.

Медленно, очень медленно Грег подался вперед, давая Майкрофту шанс отстраниться, и когда тот не высказал никакого протеста, мягко поцеловал его. Майкрофт сначала замер, а затем ответил на поцелуй, и Грег почувствовал, как он расслабляется в его объятиях. Через какое-то время Грег оторвался от Майкрофта и улыбнулся. Майкрофт встревоженно посмотрел на него, но потом снова расслабился и поудобнее устроился на диване, откинув голову на спинку. Грег сел рядом с ним, взял его за руку и слегка толкнул плечом. Майкрофт поднял голову и взглянул сначала на их сцепленные руки, а затем на самого Грега.

― Грегори, я… я рад слышать это. ― И добавил после паузы: ― Думаю, я должен сказать, что испытываю то же самое.

― Да я, вроде как, понял.

Грег потер большой палец Майкрофта своим и с восторгом почувствовал, как по телу Майкрофта прошла дрожь. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, которая в кои-то веки не была тягостной, и Грег размышлял о том, как изменилась его жизнь за такое короткое время. Еще вчера он был напуган до полусмерти, наполовину убежден в том, что его вот-вот убьют за то, что узнал чужой секрет, а наполовину ― в том, что сошел с ума, и каждую ночь видел во сне Майкрофта. Сейчас же он сидит рядом с мужчиной, который совершенно точно был вампиром и при этом был влюблен в него. И перспективы их отношений волновали Грега больше, чем его жизнь.

Майкрофт шевельнулся, и Грег, погруженный в свои мысли, вздрогнул от неожиданности. Майкрофт потянулся за все еще стоявшей на столике кружкой чая и, отпив из нее, состроил гримасу и поспешно поставил кружку обратно.

― Остыл? Я заварю еще. ― Грег вдруг остановился и спросил: ― Черт, ты вообще пьешь чай или просто решил быть вежливым? Я забыл спросить раньше.

― Да, Грегори, я пью чай и ем ту же еду, что и ты. Мне просто необходимо, скажем так, дополнительное питание из определенного специфического источника, чтобы оставаться здоровым и сильным.

Вспомнив о том, какое именно «дополнительное питание» требуется Майкрофту, Грег ощутил жар, разлившийся внизу живота. Майкрофт посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь, и Грег покраснел.

― М-м-м… раз так, не хочешь поужинать со мной? Я как раз собирался заказать что-нибудь.

Он понял, что сформулировал вопрос несколько двусмысленно, только когда уже задал его. Майкрофт вновь поднял бровь и пробормотал:

― Звучит заманчиво.

Грег покраснел еще сильнее.

― Отлично. Как насчет тайской кухни? Дальше по улице есть неплохой тайский ресторан, который доставляет еду на дом.

― Да, с удовольствием.

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку дивана, когда Грег пошел на кухню за телефоном. Сделав заказ, Грег вернулся в гостиную и снова сел рядом с Майкрофтом, повернувшись к нему и подогнув под себя ногу.

― Ничего, если поспрашиваю тебя о… ну, ты знаешь, о всяком разном.

― Я не против, но я должен предупредить тебя, что уже очень давно не разговаривал ни с кем о своем… состоянии. В современном мире, полном различных записывающих устройств, это нелишняя мера предосторожности.

― Ты предпочел бы не говорить об этом? ― разочарованно спросил Грег, который надеялся побольше узнать о вампирах вообще и Майкрофте в частности, как только понял, что его не собираются убивать за излишнюю информированность.

― Нет-нет, все в порядке. Я точно знаю, что в настоящий момент в твоей квартире нет ни одного подобного устройства. Просто, в силу столь долгого молчания, мне, возможно, будет непросто обсуждать некоторые детали.

― Хорошо.

Грег старался почувствовать раздражение из-за замечания Майкрофта о записывающих устройствах, но у него не получилось. Он был слишком рад тому, что Майкрофт не только остался, но еще и готов поужинать и поговорить с ним. Фразу «в настоящий момент» Грег, однако, запомнил.

― Я хотел спросить об этих твоих исчезновениях и появления. Я никогда не видел раньше ничего подобного. Как ты это делаешь?

― Это один из моих даров, мы называем его «сокрытие». В общих чертах: я создаю вокруг себя энергетическое поле, которое преломляет свет таким образом, что я становлюсь невидимым для окружающих

― Ого. Это… это просто блестяще.

― В самом деле? ― озадаченно уточнил Майкрофт, и Грега это почему-то умилило больше, чем должно бы.

― Абсолютно блестяще, ― подтвердил Грег, подавляя желание подмигнуть все еще удивленному его реакцией Майкрофту. ― Один из твоих даров? Что еще ты умеешь?

― Я могу…

Майкрофт замялся, почесав подборок, как обычно делал, когда испытывал неловкость. Боже, когда Грег стал экспертом по характерным жестам Майкрофта Холмса?

― Я могу скрывать воспоминания других людей, затуманивать их, стирать.

― Ясно. ― Грег отвел взгляд. ― Ты сказал, что именно это ты и собирался сделать со мной.

― Грегори, ― произнес Майкрофт таким честным и искренним голосом, что Грег не мог не посмотреть на него. Майкрофт обхватил его руку обеими ладонями и продолжил: ― Я намеревался сделать это лишь ради твоей безопасности, поскольку обладание такими знаниями делает тебя мишенью. И еще потому, что я не мог и подумать о том, что ты сочтешь мою натуру… привлекательной. Я предполагал, что ты в ужасе уже от того, что мы существуем, и считал, что ты с радостью согласишься избавиться от этой информации.

― Знаешь, я, наверное, и должен был бы бояться… Собственно, я и боялся, но… ― Грег пожал плечами, опустив глаза. ― Да, мне не по себе от того, что вампиры действительно существуют, но ты ― это ты, это совсем другое. Ты же не какой-то там Дракула, мы с тобой знакомы много лет, и… ты мне давно нравишься, так что твое «состояние» только делает тебя еще привлекательнее и опаснее.

Это признание снова вызвало у Грега румянец.

― Грегори, ― прорычал Майкрофт, и Грег вдруг обнаружил, что он прижат спиной к подлокотнику дивана.

Майкрофт оседлал его и, запустив руку ему в волосы, притянул к себе и жадно поцеловал. Грег провел ладонями по его спине и довольно выдохнул прямо ему в рот. Их поцелуй стал нежным и чувственным, и Грег, испытывая медленно нарастающее желание, откинул голову на подлокотник, позволяя Майкрофту делать все, что тот захочет. Они целовались, казалось, вечность, и Грег таял под напором губ, языка и зубов Майкрофта, пока их не прервал внезапный стук в дверь. Грег вздрогнул и недоуменно посмотрел на отстранившегося Майкрофта, не сразу поняв, что это пришел курьер с едой. Майкрофт, не менее растерянный, скатился с него и сел.

Поправив одежду, Грег открыл дверь и расплатился за еду. Как бы ему не хотелось вернуться и тут же наброситься на Майкрофта, вампир он или нет, у него это не получится: во-первых, Грег был голоден, во-вторых, все еще жаждал услышать ответы на свои вопросы. Снова поправив штаны и усилием воли подавив эрекцию, Грег отнес пакет с едой в гостиную, зайдя по пути на кухню за тарелками и вилками. Они поедят, поговорят, все выяснят, и только потом Грег сможет, наконец, наброситься на Майкрофта.

Тот ждал его в гостиной, выглядя слегка растрепанно и абсолютно шикарно в мятом костюме и со взъерошенными волосами. Грегу даже пришлось закрыть на мгновение глаза, чтобы не сорваться и не отступить от намеченного плана.

― Лучшая тайская еда в городе, ― заявил он, ставя на столик пакет и доставая из него картонные коробки.

Во взгляде Майкрофта появился легкий ужас, когда Грег начал открывать коробки и выкладывать еду на тарелки.

― Грегори, в нескольких шагах отсюда стоит прекрасный обеденный стол.

― Да, но я люблю есть здесь. Так удобнее, ― с улыбкой отозвался Грег и подтолкнул в сторону Майкорфта одну из коробок и тарелку.

Майкрофт неохотно подцепил вилкой лапшу, и улыбка Грега стала еще шире.

― Итак, ― сказал Грег, уняв немного голод, ― вампиры могут становиться невидимыми и стирать воспоминания, так? Забавно, нигде не видел упоминания об этом. Я читал, что они могут превращаться в летучих мышей и туман и телепатически контролировать людей, но про невидимость и изменение воспоминаний там ничего не было.

― У всех у нас разные дары. Дар манипулировать чужими воспоминаниями мы называем «затуманивание», и он крайне редок. И я ни разу не слышал о том, чтобы кто-то из нас мог менять форму и превращаться в животное или явление природы.

― Хм, а о даре контролировать разум людей, ты ничего не хочешь сказать? ― усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Грег.

― Ну… ― ответил Майкрофт и, отведя взгляд, почесал подбородок.

Грег снова улыбнулся: смущенный Майкрофт был невероятно мил. И к тому же, Грег сам обо всем догадался.

― Ой, да ладно тебе, теперь уже можешь рассказать.

― Я действительно обладаю даром, который позволяет мне подталкивать ваш ро… людей действовать сообразно моим желаниям, однако с весьма существенными ограничениями.

Оговорка Майкрофта помогла Грегу вдруг осознать, что он сидит и есть тайскую еду с существом, которое даже не было человеком, обладало сверхъестественными способностями и могло разделаться с ним одним движением. От этой мысли Грега бросило в жар, а по его спине побежали мурашки. Его сердце снова начало биться быстрее, и Майкрофт резко посмотрел на него, нахмурившись. Должно быть, он мог слышать, как бьется его сердце, и, поняв это, Грег облизнул губы. Майкрофт повторил его движение, и по телу Грега прошла мелкая дрожь.

― Это твои глаза, да? Когда они становятся черными, это значит, что ты контролируешь кого-то.

― Я… ― Глаза Майкрофта расширились, что, как успел заметить Грег, означало для него крайнюю степень удивления. ― Да, именно так. Чтобы влиять на чьи-либо воспоминания или поступки, мне необходим зрительный контакт с этим человеком. Как я сказал, у моих даров есть ограничения.

― Конечно, ― фыркнул Грег, ― ты всего-навсего можешь лишь управлять людьми, когда смотришь им в глаза. Действительно, как неудобно.

Майкрофт состроил гримасу, которую с большой натяжкой можно было счесть за улыбку.

― Ты проделал это со мной.

Это был не вопрос. До сих пор Грег и не догадывался об этом, пока не вспомнил слова Майкрофта о том, что он попробовал его кровь. И, не сдержавшись, он невольно выпалил это вслух. Майкрофт сделал короткий рваный вдох и напряженно посмотрел на Грега, который намеренно старался сохранить на лице невозмутимое выражение. Он знал, что должен бы испытывать ярость и отвращение, но, несмотря на то, что Грег не давал на это свое согласие, Майкрофт не причинил ему вреда. Да, Грег попал в больницу, покрытый разного рода ранами, от пустячных царапин до серьезного пореза, но доктора ничего не говорили об укусах или уколах.

― Грегори… ― начал было Майкрофт, но замолк, не в состоянии подобрать слова.

Он выглядел напуганным, для Майкрофта Холмса, конечно: чуть нахмуренные брови, немного расширенные глаза, сжатые челюсти. Под взглядом Грега он сглотнул и, опустив глаза, сказал:

― Да, ты прав. Но, Грегори, пожалуйста, поверь: я не хотел этого. В первый раз мной владел страх и непонимание того, что происходит, однако я остановился сразу же, как только осознал, что делаю. Во второй раз я был вне себя от боли, причиняемой серебром, а ты буквально истекал кровью возле меня. Я просто не мог себя контролировать. Я не желал… Я никогда не сделал бы этого с тобой намеренно, находясь в здравом уме.

Майкрофт сидел, сложив руки на коленях, не глядя на Грега и явно ожидая, что тот взорвется от гнева и негодования. Грег же чувствовал… как ни странно, он ровным счетом ничего не чувствовал. Он наблюдал за Майкрофтом, силясь уложить в голове то, что услышал. Дважды? Майкрофт дважды подчинял его своей воле? Когда произошел второй раз, для Грега было ясно ― когда Волосатые пальцы впихнул его, окровавленного, в комнату к Майкрофту. Грег не помнил ничего между этим моментом и появлением Шерлока, но прежде списывал это на шок и потерю крови. Теперь же было понятно, что причина такой амнезии крылась в Майкрофте. Но когда был первый раз?

Это Грег спросил вслух.

― Когда они впервые выключили свет, ― ответил Майкрофт, умоляюще посмотрев на Грега. ― Как правило, темнота не является для меня проблемой, я могу использовать другие чувства. Используя мою ментальную энергию, я в состоянии определить, что происходит вокруг, даже не видя и не слыша ничего. Однако бегущая вода и серебро блокируют эти способности. Особенно вода: если рядом находится текущий ручей или река, я улавливаю лишь бессмысленные образы. Это похоже на чтение газеты через стеклянную призму. Поэтому, когда выключили свет… Я сотни лет не был так слеп и глух.

― Это случилось, когда я включил мобильный, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть, ― сообразил Грег. ― Когда у меня началась «паническая атака». Поэтому я потом не чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с тобой?

― Да. У тебя хорошие инстинкты.

― Это да, ― подтвердил Грег, все еще пытаясь найти в себе злость или страх.

Пока их держали взаперти, Грег был, сам того не подозревая, во власти Майкрофта, который не раз и не два мог воспользоваться ситуацией, но не сделал этого до тех пор, пока окончательно не потерял контроль над собой из-за голода и боли, да и то только после того, как перед ним появился окровавленный Грег.

Мягко улыбнувшись, Грег положил руку Майкрофту на колено.

― Грегори?

― Все в порядке, Майкрофт. Я ценю твою откровенность, и все, правда, в порядке. Я верю, что ты был уже не в состоянии себя контролировать. Во всем виноват Андрей и его подельники.

― Грегори… ― Майкрофт до боли стиснул руку Грега. ― Я не представляю, как ты можешь быть таким понимающим в таких обстоятельствах, но неимоверно благодарен за это.

― Ну, ты сам сказал, что у меня хорошие инстинкты. ― К облегчению Грега на губах Майкрофта промелькнула улыбка. ― Андрей и его люди точно знали, что делали. В смысле, они знали, как обезвредить вампира.

― Да.

― Ты выяснил, чего они хотели? Насколько я понял, твоя служба безопасности поймала нескольких из них, спасая нас.

― Верно.

― И?

― Вначале я полагал, что меня похитили из-за моей политической деятельности или же ради того, чтобы получить информацию, которая была у меня при себе. Ты же помнишь, что в портмоне у меня лежала мини-флешка?

― Что, прости? ― изобразив замешательство, спросил Грег. Он не вчера родился и мог определить, когда его проверяют. ― Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Несколько мгновений Майкрофт внимательно смотрел на него, выгнув бровь, а затем улыбнулся.

― Что ж, тогда я больше ничего не скажу, кроме того, что во время нашего похищения при мне находилась информация, ради получения которой некоторые беспринципные люди на многое пошли бы.

― Так это за ней охотился Андрей и остальные?

― Вообще-то нет. Подумай сам, Грегори. Они знали, что меня надо держать под землей, в серебряных цепях и в комнате с текущим ручьем и обитой серебром дверью. Как им пришло бы такое в голову, не знай они заранее о моей сущности?

― Я не… подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что они похитили тебя, потому что ты вампир? Что они охотятся на вампиров?

― Именно. Мы были похищены военизированной группировкой, цель которой ― захват и уничтожение таких, как я. Их база находится в Румынии, и они называют себя «ванатори». Они узнали обо мне и пришли за мной. Думаю, тебя они похитили просто потому, что ты оказался не в том месте и не в то время.

― Или потому, что считали, что человека проще допрашивать.

― И это тоже.

― Господи, Майкрофт, это все так странно. Зато теперь мне понятнее, о чем меня спрашивал Андрей. Да, кстати, об Андрее: он обвинял меня в том, что я фаскинант или что-то в этом роде. Я поискал в интернете это слово, и, если верить гуглопереводчику, в румынском оно означает «чарующий». Ты знаешь, что он имел в виду?

― Да. Он обвинял тебя в том, что ты вынужденно помогаешь мне. В прошлом те из нас, кто умел контролировать сознание людей, создавал армии из преданных солдат, не имеющих собственной воли и разума, но защищающих нас от людей.

― Вот черт.

― Да.

― Это, между прочим, оскорбительно.

― Что? ― не понял Майкрофт.

― Когда они меня допрашивали, я совершенно точно вел себя не как безмозглый зомби.

― Ясно. ― Рот Майкрофта скривился, словно тот пытался удержаться от улыбки. ― Не сомневаюсь в этом, однако, думаю, они были слишком ослеплены своим фанатизмом, чтобы увидеть это. Кроме того, они едва ли могли поверить в то, что человек станет добровольно помогать такому, как я.

― Ну, в этом они ошибались. Я всегда помогу тебе, человек ты или нет.

Майкрофт с усилием сглотнул, но ничего не ответил. Грег, смущенный своей откровенностью, вдруг вспомнил, что они вообще-то ужинали, и запихнул в рот несколько вилок остывшего карри. Майкрофт последовал его примеру, хотя ел он медленнее и аккуратнее. Он даже умудрился не испачкаться соусом, что особенно впечатлило Грега.

― Знаешь, я удивлен тем, что они вообще сумели поймать тебя, ― сказал Грег после нескольких минут молчаливого жевания, и помахал вилкой. ― В твоем распоряжении есть агенты государственной службы безопасности, не говоря уже о твоих вампирских суперчувствах, так как Андрею удалось подобраться к тебе?

― При других обстоятельствах это было бы крайне сложно, если не сказать невозможно, но в данном случае у них было преимущество.

― М-м-м? ― поинтересовался Грег с набитым ртом.

― «Крот», если я правильно помню термин. Мой помощник Бенджамин. Когда мы исчезли, Шерлок обнаружил, что он поддерживал связь с ванатори и выдал меня им. В тот вечер он обезвредил большую часть моей охраны. Кроме того, ванатори ― опытные охотники за вампирами, они знали, как скрыться и не выдать себя.

― Черт, Майкрофт! ― воскликнул Грег, с грохотом уронив вилку на тарелку. ― Твой помощник? Это… это ужасно.

― Да. Найти замену ему было довольно сложно, хотя, думаю, юная леди, которую я нанял вместо него, отлично справится.

― Что? Нет, я имел в виду его предательство.

― А, ясно. ― Майкрофт снова потер подбородок, не глядя на Грега. ― За это он получил соответствующее наказание.

― Хорошо. ― Грег сознавал, что Майкрофту неприятна эта тема, но он не мог не спросить о том, как именно был наказан Бенджамин. Потому что мысль о том, что Майкрофта предал кто-то, кому он верил, приводила Грега в ярость, и он хотел быть уверенным, что такого не повторится. ― Что ты с ним сделал?

Удивившись его эмоциональности, Майкрофт ответил:

― К тому времени, как Шерлок нашел нас, я был серьезно ранен из-за продолжительного контакта с серебром. Из-за боли я был в бреду и не отдавал себе отчета в том, что происходит. В таком состоянии меня нельзя было освобождать из цепей, я ранил бы многих из тех, кто пришел освободить нас. ― Ненадолго замолчав, он с непонятным выражением лица бросил быстрый взгляд на Грега. ― Чтобы восстановить силы и вернуть разум такому, как я, имеется лишь одно средство.

― Кровь, ― облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, сказал Грег.

― Да.

― Тот мужчина, которого Шерлок таскал за собой. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, я слышал его. Он кричал.

― Верно. ― Майкрофт посмотрел Грегу в глаза, не пряча своих чувств. ― Это был Бенджамин. Выяснив, что он причастен к нашему похищению, Шерлок решил, что лучше всего взять его с собой. Он понимал, что раз я до сих пор не освободился, значит, против меня использовали серьезные меры, а значит, мне потребуется много крови, чтобы прийти в себя. И он посчитал, в чем я с ним согласен, что это будет наилучшим наказанием для Бенджамина.

― Боже, ― выдохнул Грег, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Он не знал, что чувствовать.

Первоначально он испытал мимолетный ужас, представив, что значило быть скормленным тому существу, в которое превратился Майкрофт к концу своего заключения. Но, с другой стороны, Бенджамин был сам в этом виноват, и, если бы не он, ничего бы не случилось. Из-за него Майкрофта пытали серебром, а потом наверняка убили бы, скорее всего каким-нибудь страшным способом.

― Он умер?

― Да, как ни жаль мне это признавать, ― отозвался Майкрофт, помолчав. ― Не будь я настолько не в себе, я бы не убил его. Даже если я серьезно ранен, мне не требуется так много крови, и я не ненавижу убивать. Я предпочел бы выпить столько, сколько было необходимо, стереть ему память и перевести на работу в какое-нибудь богом забытое место подальше от цивилизации. К сожалению, в тот момент я не обладал достаточным контролем над собой, чтобы придерживаться этого плана.

Грег кивнул, сам не зная чему. Мысль о том, как умер Бенджамин, вызывала у него отвращение, но он по-прежнему не мог винить Майкрофта. Бенджамин заслуживал наказания, а у Майкофта не было выбора. В каком-то смысле смерть Бенджамина была закономерным ― и справедливым ― результатом его собственного выбора. Поэтому Грег, отбросив в сторону угрызения совести, сказал, повернувшись к Майкрофту:

― Не могу сказать, что мне это по душе, но я все понимаю.

Майкрофт медленно выдохнул и нежно взял Грега за руку.

― Твоя доброта и щедрость духа не перестают поражать меня, Грегори. Спасибо.

Грег пожал плечами и, не зная, что ответить, попытался найти другую тему для разговора.

― Значит, Шерлок тоже вампир? ― спросил он, наконец.

― Что? ― недоуменно переспросил Майкрофт, но Грег не понял, что именно его удивило: сам вопрос или резкая смена темы.

― Шерлок. Он тоже вампир.

― Я ничего не говорил…

― Да брось, Майкрофт. Все и так ясно из твоих объяснений, да и без них тоже. Я видел, как он одной рукой удерживал напуганного и мечтающего сбежать мужчину, а второй с легкостью поднял меня с пола. Я как-то не думал об этом, не до того было, но ясно же, что обычному человеку это не под силу.

― Ты прав. Прости, Грегори. Я так долго хранил это в секрете, что сейчас мне сложно обсуждать некоторые вещи. К тому же, я не могу раскрывать тайны Шерлока.

― Если тебя это утешит ― ты и не раскрыл, я сам обо всем догадался, ― улыбнулся Грег. ― Хорошо, тогда у меня только один вопрос: вы и впрямь братья?

― В каком-то смысле. Нас обоих обратил один и тот же человек, что делает нас братьями согласно нашим традициями. Но мы не связаны родством, и, если уж на то пошло, я старше его на сотню лет.

У Грега отвисла челюсть, и Майкрофт усмехнулся.

― Боже, я и не предполагал, что ты можешь быть таким старым. Это… это просто безумие какое-то.

― Да, со стороны, думаю, так и кажется.

― Сколько тебе лет? Если, конечно, ты можешь ответить.

― Могу. Вскоре мне исполнится три сотни лет.

― О боже.

Грег обвел взглядом комнату, стараясь переварить эту информацию. Несколько сотен лет жизни ― это масса накопленного опыта и знаний. Майкрофт, наверное, столько всего видел и сделал на эти годы...

― Черт побери, просто потрясающе.

Майкрофт лишь пожал плечами.

― Нет, серьезно, ― сказал Грег, все еще не глядя на Майкрофта, ― я понятия не имею, что кто-то такой невероятный, как ты, мог найти в таком старом, седом и потрепанном жизнью полицейским, как я, но я рад этому.

― Грегори, ― Майкрофт снова сжал его руку, побуждая посмотреть на себя, ― ты не старый. А по сравнению со мной ты и вовсе юнец. Твои волосы удивительного серебряного цвета и очень тебя идут. И ты ничуть не сломлен. Даже в стрессовых ситуациях, будучи похищенным или вынужденным общаться с Шерлоком дольше пары минут, ты сохраняешь оптимизм и стойкость и поддерживаешь тех, кто находится рядом, включая меня. Ты обаятельный, красивый и умный мужчина, и я считаю тебя самым потрясающим из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. И я бесконечно благодарен тебе за то, что ты, даже узнав мою тайну, по-прежнему согласен разговаривать и встречаться со мной.

Майкрофт произнес это с такой искренностью, что у Грега встал комок в горле. Он крепко стиснул руку Майкрофта своими ладонями, не в силах оторвать от него глаза, тронутый до глубины души неприкрытыми эмоциями в его взгляде. Должно быть, Грег выглядел по-идиотски, сидя рядом с Майкрофтом и вытаращившись на него, открыв рот, как вытащенная на сушу рыба. После трех сотен лет жизни Майкрофт находит его потрясающим? Грег не представлял, чем заслужил такое, но теперь будь он проклят, если упустит этот шанс.

― Майкрофт ты… ты не хочешь остаться на ночь у меня?

― Больше, чем могу выразить словами, ― с мягкой улыбкой сказал Майкрофт.

Отпустив руку Грега, он вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака тонкий мобильный телефон.

― Дай мне только минуту, чтобы я сделал кое-какие распоряжения, и я весь твой.

Пока Майкрофт быстро и тихо разговаривал по телефону, Грег поставил коробочки с остатками еды в холодильник, а грязную посуду ― в раковину. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Майкрофт как раз убирал телефон обратно в карман, и Грег вдруг нерешительно застыл на пороге. Повернув голову, Майкрофт увидел его и улыбнулся. Он встал, подошел к Грегу и молча протянул к нему руку ладонью вверх. Посмотрев на него пару секунд, Грег положил свою руку на его, и на лице Майкрофта появилась нежность. Он сжал руку Грега и, притянув его к себе, обнял, зарывшись второй рукой в его растрепанные волосы.

Их поцелуй был неторопливым и чувственным, и Грег невольно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь разлившимся в душе теплом. Эмоции настолько захлестнули его, что он с изумлением почувствовал, как у него начало щипать глаза от подступивших слез. Грег зажмурился и, чуть склонив голову, приоткрыл рот, углубляя поцелуй. Когда язык Майкрофта коснулся его, мысли Грега приняли совсем иное направление, и он прижался к Майкрофту, вцепившись обеими руками в его пиджак.

Майкрофт тихо и почти отчаянно охнул, и его пальцы в волосах Грега судорожно сжались, причиняя легкую боль и царапая кожу. Грег застонал и выгнулся, всем телом потершись о Майкрофта. Тот тоже застонал, и Грег, которого бросило в дрожь, нетерпеливо дернул его за пиджак, стремясь побыстрее снять его.

Не прекращая целоваться, они направились к дивану, пытаясь на ходу раздеть друг друга. Грег ударился ногой о столик, но его вопль заглушили губы Майкрофта. Грег провел руками по животу и груди Майкрофта, ладонями ощущая мягкую ткань рубашки, лукаво улыбнулся и толкнул Майкрофта, не разрывая поцелуя. Вскрикнув, Майкрофт упал на диван, размахивая рукой в попытке ухватиться за что-нибудь, чтобы смягчить падение. Развалившись на диване, с задранной рубашкой, торчащими во все стороны волосами и изумленным выражением лица, он был не похож на самого себя, и Грег, не сдержавшись, хихикнул. К его удивлению Майкрофт, выгнув бровь, улыбнулся и издал тонкий, почти детский смешок, и Грег засмеялся еще громче.

Майкрофт первым взял себя в руки и, схватив Грега за бедро, резко дернул его на себя. Тот перестал смеяться, поняв, что сидит у Майкрофта на коленях, и вцепился ему в плечи, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Тонкие, но сильные руки легли на его бедра, удерживая. Затаив дыхание, Грег зачарованно посмотрел Майкрофту в глаза ― голубые, широко распахнутые и полные радости. Он никогда не думал, что еще испытает в жизни такое удовольствие ― чистое, искреннее, и уж тем более не представлял, что найдет его в Майкрофте. Точно не в том Майкрофте, которого Грег знал до того, как их похитили.

Снова испытывая бурю эмоций, заставившую его сердце забиться вдвое быстрее, Грег улыбнулся и ласково провел большим пальцем по щеке Майкрофта.

Майкрофт замер, с обожанием глядя на Грега, и, когда тот дотронулся до его лица, закрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы, подаваясь навстречу касанию. Пару секунд Грег все так же завороженно смотрел на него, а затем снова поцеловал. Жар, который он ощущал раньше, вновь растекся по венам, и Грег застонал и впился губами в губы Майкрофта.

Вспомнив о своем недавнем желании, Грег деревянными пальцами расстегнул жилетку и рубашку Майкрофта, с трудом сосредотачиваясь на том, что делал, потому что его то и дело отвлекал игривый язык Майкрофта и его руки, гладящие Грега по спине. Не сразу, но Грегу удалось стащить одежду с Майкрофта, который подался вперед, чтобы облегчить задачу. Под жилеткой и рубашкой обнаружилась майка.

― Черт! ― ругнулся Грег, отстраняясь от Майкрофта, чтобы возмущенно посмотреть на еще один слой одежды, отделяющий его от заветного приза.

Майкрофт фыркнул. Грег, нетерпеливо зарычав, схватился за подол его майки и потянул ее вверх, буквально срывая ее с Майкрофта. Наконец Грег добрался до обнаженной кожи Майкрофта и провел руками по его груди, гладкой, твердой и покрытой веснушками. В таком положении у Майкрофта, как и тогда в заключении, был заметен небольшой живот, и это почему-то едва ли не до слез растрогало Грега.

Кожа Майкрофта была мягкой и нежной, и некоторое время Грег просто наслаждался этими ощущениями, прежде чем начать дразняще поглаживать грудь. Наклонившись, он провел языком по шее Майкрофта, после чего начал целовать и нежно прикусывать ее. Ногтями он слегка царапнул грудь Майкрофта и ущипнул один сосок, одновременно ставя засос на шее. Майкрофт сдавленно охнул, и, чтобы закрепить достигнутый успех, Грег ущипнул второй сосок. Когда он лизнул шею Майкрофта с другой стороны, тот низко застонал и вздрогнул. Грег улыбнулся и снова ущипнул его сосок. Майкрофт запустил руки ему под рубашку и с силой погладил его спину. А затем он чувствительно провел по ней ногтями, отчего Грег зашипел и непроизвольно сжал пальцы на соске Майкрофта. Спина Грега горела огнем, боль смешивалась с наслаждением, и он откинул голову и застонал.

― Снимай рубашку, ― приказал Майкрофт хриплым, почти неузнаваемым голосом.

Грег тут же стянул через голову футболку, отбросил ее в сторону и посмотрел на Майкрофта. Тот тяжело дышал, волосы у него были растрепаны, щеки заливал румянец, а зрачки были неестественно расширены, но Грег почти не заметил всего этого, потому что его внимание было приковано ко рту Майкрофта, и все, что он видел, были кончики острых клыков, торчащих из-под верхней губы. На Грега нахлынула новая волна возбуждения, и Майкрофт мгновенно уловил это. Его ноздри раздулись, а глаза стали еще больше. Он лукаво улыбнулся и медленно облизнул губы, проведя языком по своим клыкам. Грег прерывисто застонал.

Майкрофт поднял руку и положил ее Грегу на затылок, легонько проведя ногтями по коже. Его вторая рука легла Грегу на поясницу. Грег все еще не мог отвести взгляда от его рта, и Майкрофт опять облизал губы и прикусил клыками влажную розовую губу. Грег, двигаясь медленно, словно воздух вокруг него превратился в патоку, наклонился, почти касаясь губами рта Майкрофта, глаза которого с такого расстояния казались черными колодцами, огромными, бездонными и притягательными, обрамленными голубым. Грег медленно высунул язык, кончиком коснулся уголка рта Майкрофта и невольно закрыл глаза. Лизнув губы Майкрофта, он провел языком по клыку и осторожно потрогал его кончик. Майкрофт, выдохнув, открыл рот, и Грег тут же воспользовался этим и просунул свой язык внутрь, по-прежнему не касаясь губами рта Майкрофта. Он лизнул его зубы и прижал язык к острию клыка. Рука Майкрофта, лежавшая на его затылке, сжалась, его ногти снова царапнули кожу, и Грег застонал. Язык Майкрофта встретился с его, и они долго и исступленно лизали друг друга, то и дело задевая клыки и обмениваясь горячим дыханием. Когда возбуждение Грега стало почти до боли невыносимым, он содрогнулся, и Майкрофт то ли коротко застонал, то ли всхлипнул в ответ. Он положил обе руки Грегу на бедра и резко притянул его к себе, прижимая его пах к своему. Их напряженные члены соприкоснулись, и Грег, выгнувшись, зашипел от прошившей его вспышки наслаждения и начал тереться о Майкрофта. Тот переместил руки на плечи Грега и дернул его на себя. Грег упал ему на грудь и положил голову ему на плечо, не переставая нетерпеливо елозить. Майкрофт, лихорадочно гладя его везде, куда только мог дотянуться, принялся целовать его шею, поставив засос там, где бешеное биение пульса Грега было видно невооруженным взглядом. Грег, которого сотрясала дрожь, не переставал стонать и тереться пахом о Майкрофта, а когда почувствовал, как острые клыки задели его кожу, движения его бедер стали лихорадочно быстрыми. Их трущиеся друг о друга члены разделяло два слоя одежды, и это было до боли приятно. Майкрофт застонал и снова положил руки Грегу на бедра, побуждая его еще быстрее и сильнее работать бедрами и двигаясь ему в такт. Он куснул его шею, и Грег невольно подался навстречу, издав звук разочарования, когда Майкрофт отстранился. Повернувшись, Грег прижался шеей ко рту Майкрофта и застонал, когда острые клыки вновь слегка впились в его кожу. Он с силой толкнулся бедрами вперед, и Майкрофт выдохнул, чуть отстранившись. Холодный воздух коснулся горячей мокрой шеи Грега, и он схватил голову Майкрофта обеими руками, притягивая его обратно. Привстав, он поудобнее уперся коленями и, вновь оседлав Майкрофта, стал активно тереться о него пахом. Майкрофт стиснул его бедра и сильнее прикусил шею ― не до крови, но достаточно, чтобы причинить ощутимую боль. Грег громко застонал, чувствуя, что его возбуждение, подстегиваемое укусами и засосами, достигло пика, и прижал голову Майкрофта к своей шее.

Внезапно Майкрофт резко отстранился и оттолкнул его, придерживая за бедра, чтобы Грег не упал с дивана. Грег разочарованно застонал и попытался вернуться на место, непроизвольно двигая бедрами, но Майкрофт не дал ему и шевельнуться.

― Грегори… ― задыхаясь, потерянным и надломленным голосом сказал Майкрофт. ― Грегори, остановись.

― О боже, пожалуйста, ― не сразу услышав его, выдохнул Грег.

Он открыл глаза и увидел, что у Майкрофта не осталось ни капли прежней сдержанности и элегантности: его волосы стояли дыбом, опухшие губы были приоткрыты и между ними торчали кончики клыков. А глаза… в его глазах было столько душераздирающей печали, вожделения и страха, что это подействовало на Грега как ушат ледяной воды, тут же охладив его желание.

― Майкрофт, что случилось? Что не так?

― Грегори я… я не могу.

― Чего ты не можешь?

Грег почти начал паниковать, отчаянно надеясь понять, что такого он сделал, что это вызвало у Майкрофта такую реакцию. Майкрофт замер, стараясь дышать ровно и глубоко, и пристально вгляделся Грегу в лицо. Наконец, он опустил глаза и сказал:

― Как правило, я отлично контролирую себя и могу сопротивляться зову своей натуры, не поддаваясь соблазну. Однако сейчас, Грегори, когда ты рядом, в моих объятиях, когда я слышу твои стоны, чувствую на языке вкус твоей кожи, вижу свои клыки у твоей шеи, я с трудом могу противостоять искушению.

― Ты о чем? ― нахмурившись, спросил Грег.

― Мне необходимо несколько минут, чтобы взять себя в руки. Прости.

― Подожди-ка. ― Грег сообразил, о чем шла речь, и его желание вернулось с новой силой. ― Ты хочешь сказать, что хочешь укусить меня?

― Слово «хочу» не отражает всей сути моих чувств, ― сухо улыбнувшись, сказал Майкрофт. ― Я с невероятным трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не подчиниться своей жажде. Но я не дам ей одолеть себя, Грегори. Тебе не стоит бояться, я не причиню тебе вреда.

― Ты…

Грег почувствовал себя так, словно из него выбили дух. Несмотря ни на что, он и подумать не мог, что здоровый и не скованный серебром Майкрофт захочет его укусить, выпить его кровь. И что этого может хотеть и сам Грег. Но теперь, когда эта мысль пришла ему в голову, он уже не мог избавиться от нее. Сейчас он ничего так не желал, как этого. Он содрогнулся, и его напряженный член, тершийся о его пижамные штаны, дрогнул.

― Прости, Грегори, ― с тревогой глядя на него, сказал Майкрофт. ― Если ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я ушел, я уйду.

― Нет! ― Майкрофт слегка вздрогнул от громкого эмоционального протеста. ― Нет, ― уже тише и мягче повторил Грег.

Упершись рукой в плечо Майкрофта, он наклонился к нему и, снова оседлав его, посмотрел в глаза, надеясь, что в них видно его желание.

― Грегори?

― Майкрофт, я… Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

Зрачки Майкрофта мгновенно расширились.

― Что?

― Я хочу, чтобы ты укусил меня. Выпил мою кровь.

Произнеся это вслух, Грег задрожал от нетерпеливого предвкушения. Его член был уже до боли напряжен.

― Грегори, ты не понимаешь, ― тяжело дыша, сказал Майкрофт, его пальцы на груди у Грега мелко подрагивали.

― Может, и не понимаю, ― улыбнулся Грег. ― Но я все равно этого хочу. Тебе ведь не нужно много крови, так? Не столько, чтобы убить меня.

― Нет. Но Грегори, я… ― С трудом сглотнув, он продолжил: ― Я боюсь, что, начав, не смогу остановиться.

― Майкрофт, после всего, через что мы прошли, я верю, что ты не причинишь мне вреда. Ты не сделал этого раньше и не сделаешь и сейчас.

― Ты не понял меня. Я не имел в виду, что не смогу остановиться сегодня. Если ты позволишь попробовать твой вкус, я не смогу уже остановиться ― мне потребуется вновь и вновь пить тебя. Я просто не смогу отпустить тебя.

― О боже.

От слов Майкрофта Грега с головой захлестнула новая волна желания, и у него поджались яички, когда он представил, как Майкрофт пьет его кровь, снова и снова трахая его.

― Майкрофт, пожалуйста, ― подняв подбородок, попросил Грег.

― Грегори, я уже знаю на вкус твою кровь, ― низким, вкрадчивым, хищным голосом сказал Майкрофт, и Грег закрыл глаза, откинув голову. ― Это был самый лучший, самый потрясающий вкус, который я когда-либо пробовал. Я отчаянно желаю вновь ощутить его, Грегори.

Майкрофт положил руки Грегу на бедра и притянул к себе, вжимаясь в него пахом. Грег жалобно заскулил.

― Я так этого хочу, ― прошептал Майкрофт, обжигая дыханием шею Грега. ― Я могу привыкнуть к твоему вкусу, Грегори, привыкнуть к тебе. К твоему телу, твоим стонам, твоей крови.

― Черт, ― охнул Грег, наклоняясь, чтобы лучше слышать этот чувственный мурлычущий голос.

― Ты этого хочешь, Грегори? Чтобы я выпил тебя? Привык к тебе, стал зависим от тебя? ― проведя языком по его шее, спросил Майкрофт.

― О боже, да, Майкрофт, пожалуйста. Сделай это.

― Тогда посмотри на меня.

Грег резко втянул в себя воздух, услышав этот приказ, наклонил голову, открыл глаза и чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Майкрофта. От неприкрытой похоти в его взгляде у Грега перехватило дыхание.

― Попроси меня.

Грег был уверен, что его член сейчас просто лопнет.

― Майкрофт, пожалуйста, выпей мою кровь. Я хочу этого.

Звук, изданный Майкрофтом, был почти звериным рыком. Обняв Грега, он положил руки ему на плечи и вновь притянул к себе. Грег толкнулся бедрами, скользя членом по члену Майкрофта, и откинул голову. Он зажмурился и застонал, когда Майкрофт провел кончиками клыков по его шее.

― Последний шанс отказаться, Грегори, ― пробормотал Майкрофт, касаясь губами кожи Грега. ― Если я сделаю это, ты станешь моим.

Грег прерывисто вздохнул и попытался взять себя в руки, чтобы ответить:

― Я уже твой.

Майкрофт опять зарычал и с силой толкнулся бедрами вверх, одновременно надавливая на бедра Грега, притискивая того к себе. А потом он укусил.

Боль, внезапная и острая, пронзила Грега, и он вскрикнул. Клыки Майкрофта пронзили его кожу, и горячий и влажный рот сомкнулся на ранках. Крепко обнимая Грега, Майкрофт терся своим членом о его. Боль и удовольствие, смешавшись, сплавившись в единое целое, затопили Грега, лишая его способности соображать. Он извивался в стальных объятиях Майкрофта, насаженный на его клыки, испытывая непередаваемые ощущения. Майкрофт начал сосать кровь, и Грега охватило такое наслаждение, которого он не чувствовал никогда в жизни. Он выгнулся, полностью отдаваясь Майкрофту, позволяя использовать себя, как только ему будет угодно. Грег осознавал, что несет какую-то ерунду, но не слышал слов, потому что, отдаваясь в ушах, все заглушал стук его собственного сердца.

Не чувствуя ничего, кроме всепоглощающей эйфории, Грег не представлял, сколько времени это продолжалось. Он беспомощно постанывал, непроизвольно двигаясь в одном ритме с Майкрофтом, и лишь смутно почувствовал, как напряглось все его тело.

А потом его накрыл оргазм, неожиданный и неотвратимый, выворачивающий его наизнанку, опьяняющий и настолько мощный, что граничил с болью. Грег вскрикнул и дернул головой, почувствовав острую боль в шее. Мука и наслаждение вновь слились, ошеломив Грега, и он потерял сознание.

Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил, что по-прежнему сидит у Майкрофта на коленях, прижавшись своей грудью к его. Майкрофт нежно водил руками по его спине и бормотал что-то на другом языке. Грег чувствовал себя опустошенным, как выжатый лимон, и бессильным, но в то же время удовлетворенным и счастливым. Пошевелившись, он сделал глубокий вдох и, поморщившись, почувствовав липкое холодное пятно на штанах.

Он сел прямо, удивившись тому, каких усилий ему это стоило. Майкрофт замолк и на мгновение сжал руки на его спине, словно пытаясь остановить. Выпрямившись, Грег почувствовал еще одно мокрое пятно, теперь уже на шее, и улыбнулся. Он посмотрел на Майкрофта и решил, что тот выглядит просто неотразимо с красными щеками, растрепанными волосами и кровавым следом, засохшим на подбородке.

«Мой», ― подумал Грег и поежился. Он не знал, имел ли он в виду кровь или Майкрофта, но это было неважно. Все равно и то, и другое было верно.

― Эй, ― позвал Грег тихо, видя, что Майкрофт продолжает молча смотреть на него.

― М-м-м?

Выражение лица Майкрофта было таким печальным, что Грег начал беспокоиться.

― Ты в порядке?

Майкрофт не ответил и перевел взгляд на шею Грега. Тот поднял руку и потрогал мокрое пятно ― ранки тут же заныли. Когда Грег посмотрел на свои пальцы, на них оказалась уже начавшая сворачиваться кровь.

― Фу. Мне надо принять душ.

― Грегори… ― Майкрофт не сводил глаз с его шеи.

Грег взял его за подбородок и поднял его голову, добиваясь, чтобы Майкрофт посмотрел на него.

― Эй, что не так? ― ласково улыбнувшись, спросил он.

― Я причинил тебе боль.

Рука Майкрофта дрогнула, словно он собирался дотронуться до нанесенных им ранок, но в итоге осталась лежать у него на коленях.

― Да, немного.

― Прости, Грегори, мне очень жаль.

― Майкрофт, ― спокойно и мягко сказал Грег, ― все в порядке. ― Майкрофт открыл рот, намереваясь возразить, но Грег не дал ему такой возможности. ― На работе мне достается и посильнее. Кроме того, я не сомневаюсь, что я сам во всем виноват ― это произошло, когда я дернул головой.

― Я должен был лучше контролировать происходящее, но меня слишком захватило собственное удовольствие. Грегори, я… если ты еще согласен даровать мне такую возможность, я обещаю, что никогда больше не позволю этому повториться.

― Ну, хорошо, что такое случается не каждый раз ― у меня этот-то след еще нескоро сойдет. Но, ― тут Грег намеренно понизил голос до соблазнительного шепота, ― я не против повторения.

― Грегори? ― удивленно распахнув глаза, спросил Майкрофт.

― Господи, Майкрофт, разве ты не видел, что мне понравилось? Я никогда еще такого не испытывал. Если бы я был уверен, что выдержу, я бы занимался этим каждый день. Но я не выдержу. Однако это не означает, что я не хочу этого. Если мы будем заниматься этим так часто, как только можно, я буду счастлив.

― Правда?

На лице Майкрофта была такая смесь надежды и вожделения, что у Грега потеплело на сердце.

― О да, ― ответил он и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловал Майкрофта.

Этот поцелуй был долгим и неторопливым. Майкрофт гладил Грега по спине, а тот ласкал пальцем его щеку. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Грег ощутил на губах вкус собственной крови и улыбнулся.

― Итак, насчет душа…

* * *

В конечном итоге мылись они по отдельности. Грег отправил Майкрофта в душ первым, а сам достал для него единственные оставшиеся у него пижамные штаны и футболку. Костюм Майкрофта был слишком помят и испачкан всякими разными субстанциями, чтобы его можно было надеть или привести в порядок. Сам Грег, оставшись без пижамы, решил переодеться в трусы и футболку. Он сомневался, что Майкрофт будет возражать против столь неформального вида.

Приняв душ, Грег залепил пластырем ранки на шее, которые после того, как с них смыли кровь, оказались не такими уж большими и страшными. Кода он вернулся в гостиную, то увидел, что Майкрофт лежал на диване, выглядя неприлично притягательно в голубых пижамных штанах и красной футболке с эмблемой «Челси» на груди. Он держал в руках исходящую паром кружку и смотрел эпизод «Доктора Кто». Еще одна кружка стояла на столике.

Грег сел рядом с Майкрофтом и, положив его ноги себе на колени, взял свою кружку.

― Спасибо за чай.

― Не за что, Грегори.

Майкрофт счастливо улыбнулся ему, и Грег улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как у него в душе поднимается радость, подобно пузырькам шампанского. Они не сводили друг с друга глаз, пока Майкрофт не кашлянул и, опустив взгляд, не сделал глоток чая. Грег улыбнулся еще шире, тоже отвел глаза и спросил секунду спустя:

― Так ты фанат «Доктора Кто»?

― Да, ― с теплотой в голосе отозвался Майкрофт. ― Я смотрю его с тех самых пор, как его впервые показали, и, должен признаться, я предпочитаю старые серии, несмотря на то, что мне нравятся и новые.

― Что? Но они же такие убогие! Сейчас и спецэффекты, и сюжеты гораздо лучше.

После добродушного спора о том, какие Доктора лучше (Майкрофт предпочитал Четвертого, Грег настаивал на Десятом), и очередной чашки чая, Грег вдруг понял, что лежит на обнимавшем его Майкрофте и смотрит на титры, бегущие по экрану. Он довольно вздохнул и, повернув голову, потерся носом о грудь Майкрофта.

― Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты остался, Майкрофт.

― Я тоже.

― Может, нам стоит написать благодарственную записку этим вана… тем, кто нас похитил ― если бы не они, ничего бы не было.

Фыркнув, Майкрофт ответил:

― Мои люди как раз сейчас ищут членов этой группы. Когда их найдут, я попрошу передать им твою благодарность.

― Отлично, ― хмыкнул Грег, уткнувшись лицом Майкрофту в шею, и провел пальцем по его груди, покрытой мягким хлопком. ― Нет, серьезно: я невероятно рад, что все так вышло, и я узнал тебя. Со всех сторон. ― Грег замолк на миг и продолжил: ― Ты не единственный, кто боится привыкнуть к этому. Теперь ты от меня никогда не отделаешься.

Объятия Майкрофта стали еще крепче, и он почти до боли прижал к себе Грега. Поцеловав его в макушку, он сказал:

― Грегори, лучшего исхода я и вообразить не мог.

1 Слово Fascinat, которое имеет латинские корни. Fascinum ― в латинском языке ― амулет, преимущественно фаллической формы, который носят на шее, или же волшебство/ведьмовство. Глагол fascino (ит.) означает зачаровывать, очаровать. Fascinat ― зачарованный/завороженный/привороженный человек. В современном английском это будет звучать без [к] после буквы «с», но в латинской/итальянской транскрипции она есть.


End file.
